For Better & For Worse
by BlackBeauty24
Summary: An old scroll found in the Uchiha archives, will tie the knot between the Uchiha & The Hyuga Heir...Are they a perfect match? Or will this union be a complete disaster? Read & Find out!. R&R
1. B&W1

**Hello you!**

 **First of all, thank you for giving my fan fiction a shot & getting in to read it! I really hope that you will enjoy this story!**

 **It's a SasuXHina fic...My absolute favourite couple!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I'm totally open to constructive criticism & If this chapter turns out to be a hit, I will definitely post the second one tomorrow!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

"Everything in here is legit" Tsunade stated nodding her head "But why don't you just go for one of your fan girls?"

Sasuke shook his head "My wife has to be from a noble clan...Also fan girls are very annoying"

She rolled her eyes "Hiashi isn't going to be happy about this"

"He signed the scroll, he should be expecting this"

"It was a really long time ago; I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember this at all" She said frowning "But let me say, if this works _**out you'd be a very lucky man**_ " She winked at him a huge smile on her lips.

"How come?" He asked raising a brow.

"Let's say, _**if I could hand pick a wife for you...I would've picked her**_ "

He picked up a glass of water and listened to Tsunade as she described his future wife. It's been a while since he came back to the village, thanks to Naruto...He cleared his name, he wasn't considered a deserter anymore, and he was even back on the Anbu squads. He didn't give up on his revenge, but it was going to be a whole lot easier to do that with Konoha on his side.

Many thoughts went through his mind lately; mainly...What if Itachi kills him? What if they both die in battle? And he decided it was best to try to re-establish his clan first. It was crucial for him that the Uchiha Clan remains amongst the noble clans of Konoha, and that the Sharingan is preserved.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed like finding a wife was impossible for him. He knew he had to marry from a noble clan, but he also knew none of the noble clans would agree to marry their daughter to him and he could perfectly understand why. He was cold & incapable of love; he was eventually going to leave his wife for a battle he might or might not come back from...No one would agree to marry their daughter in such unsettling conditions. _**Except if they had to.**_

And Hiashi Hyuga did.

Many years ago, when Hinata and Sasuke were still just children, an alliance was formed between the two clans, and the price to pay was their union in an arranged marriage. Sasuke found the scroll as he was going back through the scrolls and papers of his clan. Had the situation been any different, he would've thrown it away, or set it on fire...But right now, _**this was gold.**_

"And a very strong Kunoichi"

He chocked at Tusande's words "Is this a joke?" He asked raising a brow

She blinked "No, _**she's even in the Anbu squad**_ "

He almost fell off his chair "Are you kidding me? She could barely hold a shuriken properly"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at his reaction "Well, people change Sasuke...You should know that better than anyone" She paused "I also I advise you not to make this kind of comments around your future wife...Or shall I say, _**your fiancé?"**_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, stood up and walked out of her office without saying a word, he was headed towards the Hyuga mansion, where he knew he was gonna have some trouble with Hiashi...He had to admit that her previous weakness was a key element in his plan, he thought Hiashi would be thrilled to get rid of her, but now that things changed...He might not be so happy about it.

Tsunade sat in her chair smiling, this was going to be very interesting...Hinata was a perfect match for Sasuke, she would give him all the love and care needed to break the ice around his heart, without any nagging, excessive talking...Without any sluty seduction either. She was exactly what he needed. But she couldn't help but think how was she going to take the news? She knew she was single & had no love interest, but Hinata is also very secretive, so one might never know...

Sasuke entered the Hyuga mansion & Asked for Hiashi, he told the maids to tell him, he had some important business matters to discuss with him...It was business. He had to admit, he was always disgusted with the Hyuga's, they were noble, strong, rich...But the way they treated each other was unforgiveable.

"Hiashi-Sama is now ready to meet you"

He walked into his office, and sat down after greeting him. Sasuke knew that no matter how politely he tried to break down the news for him, he was going to be a pain in the ass about it, so he just decided to hand over the scroll and keep quiet.

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched his facial expressions change a thousand times, confusion, surprise, anger, helplessness...He didn't know how to feel or how to react to this.

"This...This was a long time ago" He paused "Many things have changed since then...The circumstances aren't the same anymore"

"The Hokage has a copy of it; she said it was still valid"

"You cannot marry my daughter" Hiashi said slowly losing his temper "You _**CANNOT**_ marry my daughter" He repeated slamming his fist on his desk.

Sasuke calmly crossed his arms, comfortably sitting in his chair "According to that scroll, your daughter is already my wife...The only thing on hold, is the wedding ceremony" He paused "But, I could go on about how the Hyuga clan is incapable of keeping their word, or how Hiashi Hyuga makes promises he cannot keep" He glanced at the maid standing in the corner of the room "Or maybe I should just slay everyone like my brother did with his own flesh and blood" " Oh _**and**_ marry your daughter" He added casually.

Hiashi felt like passing out. Finally when he thought that everything was on point in his clan, when he thought he had everything under control, this bastard had to come out of nowhere and ruin all of his plans. He killed Naruto a thousand times in his head in that moment and cursed him even more, for bringing him back.

He knew better than to stand up to him, especially that everything was legitimate and the Hokage was on his side, he had no choice but to surrender.

"Tell Hinata I want to see her..." He stated calmly "Tell her it's urgent"

Sasuke smirked, knowing he was going to get what he wanted the easy way...The hold hag gave in faster than he thought but he wasn't surprised much. Hiashi was a wise a man and he always did what was best for his clan, he wasn't gonna start a struggle with him over something he knew, he would eventually get.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Hinata walked into the room...She wore a dark blue kimono with pink sakura flower imprints, her long silky hair was held in a long braid to her side, she had no makeup on and she didn't need to...He lips were red, her cheeks were pink, her skin perfectly white.

 _Beautiful..._

He almost said it out loud.

Kami, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Yes father?" She asked, her voice soft and calm, trying to look clueless though the maids told her everything before she came down...They even picked the kimono for her. They were very happy and excited about it, to them Sasuke was strong, rich, and very handsome...Every woman's dream. But the memories she had of him, were not very pleasant.

"Take a seat" And with that, he handed her the scroll.

Hiashi was never easy on his daughters, he never knew how to break down bad news to them, he never knew how to take their feelings in consideration, he was a leader and leaders did not cover up the truth, they did not try to sugar coat it either.

Sasuke stared at Hinata as she read the scroll, her face remained the same, he figured the maids already told her, he also knew she wasn't going to object...She had no right to object. She was so calm and delicate, even in her smallest gestures...She was beautiful.

He looked to her hand, gently holding the scroll... **Can she really be deadly?**

Hinata placed the scroll back on her father's desk without a word.

"Do you understand what this means?" Hiashi asked

She nodded. She knew he wasn't going to ask her if she agreed, since she didn't have a say in any of this. She always knew her marriage was going to be arranged anyways...But she never expected that it would be with him.

"According to the scroll, the wedding is due in two weeks and I expect my daughter to live a perfectly luxurious life...Do you think you can afford that?" He asked glaring at Sasuke.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes "I've inherited all of my clan's wealth...I'm sure I can provide a good life for her"

"I expect you to be good to her as well"

" _ **I'll treat her as good as you did**_ " He replied sarcastically

Hiashi frowned as he stood up, trying to control himself "Hinata will walk you out"

He regretted his words the second they left his mouth, not because it was a straight shot to Hiashi but because he felt Hinata flinch next to him, he looked at her form the corner of his eye and he could see her holding on tightly to the fabric of her Kimono.

As they were walking down the corridors, she didn't say a word...She didn't jump on him to kiss him against the wall, she didn't slap him and tell him he ruined her life, she didn't even shed a tear or flash him a smile...He stopped walking, and unconsciously held her elbow.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there...It was uncalled for" He sincerely apologized

Her eyes widened, _**THE Sasuke Uchiha apologizing to her?**_

"It's alright...It's ironic actually, to see him all of the sudden asking you for something he was never able to provide for me in the first place" She paused "I would've reacted the same" She said with a smile.

He let her go.

"Do you have a lover?" He asked bluntly.

"No" She answered

 _This is it? No?..._

He thought, a little angered by her response.

"I would like to see you tomorrow at three, there are certain things we need to discuss" He said

She nodded "Okay"

And with that she walked him out of their mansion, they didn't talk much, they were both intriguing to each other and they were both looking forward for the next day...Sasuke could not be more pleased with what he got. She was beautiful, not that the appearance was a big deal to him, she was calm and collected, she didn't talk much...He wasn't sure if he was happy with that last trait though. Hinata didn't know what to think, she couldn't tell anything about him so far...He _**did**_ apologize, something she thought he was incapable of doing...Maybe he did change after all, even if it's just a little.

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	2. B&W2

**Hello you!**

 **I would like to thank anyone who read my fic and reviewed, you're my sweethearts *o***

 **Please check my other SasuHina fic, it's called Sophisticated & Simplified you might like it aswell!**

 **Also for those asking about the setting of the story, it takes place in the middle of Sasuke looking for his brother...Naruto brings him back before he can reach Itachi.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I'm totally open to constructive criticism!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tsunade could not control her laughter after Sasuke told her what happened at the Hyuga Mansion, all she could think about, is the humiliated look on Hiashi's face.

"You really said that to him?" She asked between laughs

Sasuke nodded "Every letter"

"Oh man" She said wiping away a tear from her eye "I should've been there for that"

He shrugged "You were my last resort...But he quickly gave in"

"What about Hinata?" She asked, her tone getting serious and from the sparkle in his eye when her name came up, she could tell he liked what he saw.

"She was very...Passive"

"I'm not surprised" She admitted getting out of her chair to pour a glass of sake "Did the two of you get the chance to talk?"

"Not really, no" He paused "I'm supposed to meet her in about half an hour...And it's two thirty in the afternoon, are you insane?" He questioned raising a brow.

She took a sip of her drink and turned around to face him "Mind your own business now, sawy?" She said while pouring a second glass.

"I should go before you start being delusional" He said as he walked out of her office.

Hinata on the other hand, was standing in front of her closet insure of what she should be wearing...She didn't even know why she cared what she was gonna look like, it's not like they were going on a date and it's not like she had any kind of feelings for him. But she wanted to look nice.

One of the maids pulled out a light purple summer dress with spaghetti straps that stopped inches under her knees and a pair of simple white flats "You will look beautiful in this Hinata-sama...And you wouldn't look like you're trying too hard" She said with a wink.

Hinata blushed as she took the outfit from her hands, and she had to admit that Aiko was right. The dress looked beautiful on her, it was tight all the way down to her waist, showing off her good figure, and the colour was perfect for her. She braided her long silky hair to her side just like yesterday and walked down the stairs to meet her future husband who was right on time.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare, he devoured her with his eyes...It wasn't only the fact that she looked so beautiful that got his attention, but the way that she grew from a troubled child into a very confident young woman. He could tell from her steady steps and the way she held his gaze as he was staring at her, that she was no longer the stuttering little girl he used to barely notice.

"Ready?" He asked when she was finally by his side.

She nodded, and they left the mansion...Hinata didn't ask where were they going, and he didn't tell her either. People all around them were staring and whispering, something that wasn't new to Sasuke, and she knew she had to get used to this. She wondered how their friends were going to react, she wondered how Neji was going to react...

 _Kami..._ She thought to herself

"We're here" He announced as he stopped by an oak tree next to the river.

Hinata looked around, she's been so deep in thought she didn't even notice where he was taking her. It was a very nice place, the air was fresh, you could only hear the birds and the water running, the trees occasionally shaken by the wind, and there was no one around...Perfect place for a serious talk.

She sat down next to him under the oak tree "I've never been here before" She admitted

"Hn. I've been coming here since I was a child" He paused "It's calm...I like it because it's calm"

There was a moment of silence before he started talking again "Before we discuss anything, I need you to be honest with me...Do you have a lover?" He repeated the question he asked her the day before.

"Would you call off the wedding if I did?" She asked curiously

" _ **Answer me**_ " He ordered looking straight into her eyes.

"I already did...No, I don't" She said as she looked away feeling uncomfortable

Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief at her words "And to answer your question...Yes, I would" He said honestly.

Her eyes widened "Really?" She asked unbelievingly

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes "I can't have my wife in my bed thinking about another man" She blushed "Also, I'm not _**that**_ cruel" He added

Hinata studied his face while thinking about what he just said...He might be incapable of love, but he definitely has some respect for it. Or is it just his man pride speaking?

" _ **Like what you see?**_ " He teased, his eyes still closed

She blushed and looked away as he kept talking "The ceremony will be held in less than two weeks, you can plan it however you like, I have no interest in this kind of formalities...Tell your father that I will pay the full costs of it" He said as he opened his eyes to see the disappointed look in her eyes and he cursed himself for not saying it otherwise "We will be living in the Uchiha Mansion...I am currently renovating it" He paused "You can manage the renovations if you'd like...You are the mistress of the house now, and it is your home too after all" He said trying to break things down for her a little softer.

"There are three places in the mansion, that you are not allowed to access" He started, his tone getting more serious and threatening "My parent's suite, Itachi's and the Uchiha Archives..That is a red a line that I advise you not to cross"

Hinata nodded. It didn't feel like discussing a marriage or planning a wedding...It felt more like getting the instructions for a mission from the Hokage. The true notion of an arranged marriage finally started to sink in. Sasuke didn't care about the wedding, he didn't care who was going to be there for it, he didn't care what she would look like in a wedding dress, and none of this mattered to him.

"Hinata?" He called out her name when he realized she wasn't listening anymore, but she remained unresponsive. He held her chin to make her look at him and he felt something inside of him break at the sight of her tears.

 _Fuck..._

Hinata gently pushed his hand away and quickly stood up, she didn't know how she lost control or how those tears started rolling down her cheeks, she wiped them away and tried to regain her composure "I'm sorry, I have to go...Is there anything else you would like to say?" She asked as if nothing happened.

He frowned as he stood up as well "Come with me" He ordered as he started walking. He didn't ask any questions, he didn't have to...Because he knew exactly what was going on through her mind.

Hinata didn't ask any questions either, though she was very curious to know where were they headed, but she just followed him quietly until they were back in town again and into Konoha's most expensive jewellery shop.

"Ah Uchiha-sama! What a pleasure to see you here again" The owner greeted almost jumping out of excitement, she was a thin tall old woman in black kimono, with long grey hair pulled back in a tight bun.

She quickly walked over to Hinata's side with a huge smile on her lips "So this is the lucky girl, huh? I must admit you have a perfect taste in women Uchiha-sama, she is beautiful"

Hinata blushed and smiled back at the old lady, the reason why Sasuke brought her here was getting clearer by the second.

"Is it ready?" Sasuke asked wiping all of her comments away

She nodded "Hai Uchiha-Sama" She answered and pulled a small dark blue velvet ring box out of one of her drawers and placed it on the counter.

Sasuke put the box in his pocket and turned around to his soon to be wife, she was looking at some necklaces that were exposed nearby. He stood right behind her "Anything you like?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"H-Hai" She answered blushing as she pointed out a simple white gold necklace chain that had a teardrop sapphire pendant.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke reached out for the necklace " _ **Don't move**_ " He whispered again, as he placed it around her neck " _ **Turn around**_ " He ordered.

Hinata slowly turned around, careful not to bump into him...Her knees were getting weak, and her heart was beating much faster than usual, she could feel her cheeks burning and Sasuke intensely staring at her was not helping at this point.

"Very nice choice _**Misses Uchiha**_...It looks absolutely ravishing on you" The old lady exclaimed.

"She'll take it...Send me the bill later" Sasuke stepped away from her and headed toward the exit.

Hinata was speechless, she froze there for a minute trying to let the whole moment sink in, when she felt the lady's hands on her back gently walking her out "Your husband is waiting _**Uchiha-Sama**_ " She said giggling. One of the major things her mind was trying to process is the way she was calling her _**Uchiha**_...She was going to be an Uchiha.

"You didn't have to" Hinata noted as she walked by his side.

"Is this how you say thank you?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"Arigato... _ **Sasuke**_ " She thanked him as she touched the pendant hanging from her neck

His eyes widened before a smile appeared on his lips...His name sounded so different coming out of her. A few minutes later he stopped by the Hyuga Mansion's gates.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She offered

"Hn? No, thank you...I have some things to take care of with the Hokage" He paused "Maybe some other time" He politely declined, and he had to admit, he was surprised she had the guts to ask. At that moment Tsuande's words came back to him...And he just stood there, staring at her...She looked so fragile, so breakable, how could she be in the ANBU squads? How could she kill someone?

"Spar with me" He said bluntly

"Huh?" She exclaimed startled by his request

"You heard me...Spar with me tomorrow" He repeated calmly

Her breath quickened "I...I'm sorry, I can't" She refused shaking her head.

"Why's that?" He insisted "Give me your lamest excuse" He teased after seeing how uncomfortable she was to his request.

"I...I don't wanna get bruised before the wedding" She said a small smile across her lips.

And in that second, as if blinded by that beautiful smile of hers, Sasuke ran the back of his hand up and down her exposed arm " _ **I wouldn't like that now, would I?**_ " He whispered.

Her eyes widened " ** _Sasuke..._** " She was in loss of words and all that she could manage to spell out was his name.

Caught off guard by his own actions, Sasuke took a few steps back "Good night Hinata" He said as he walked away.

Hinata entered the mansion, her heart almost beating out of her chest; she didn't know how to feel or what to think about this encounter. Soon enough her maids and her sister were showering her with questions, she couldn't help but giggle, her cheeks turning pink at some of their bold questions, until she heard her mentor's voice coming from across the hall

"Hinata, come with me" She ordered.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think...Things won't be so calm in the next chapter as the village founds out about Sauske and Hinata's up coming wedding!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	3. B&W3

**Hello you!**

 **Here's the new chapter my darlings! I hope you will like it!**

 **Oh also the Guest always posting the "Kill yourself, delusional virgin" , that's really cute but they don't want me in heaven or in hell either, so seems like I'm gonna be sticking around for a while... Sorry dude :3**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think; I'm totally open to constructive criticism!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hinata, come with me" The tall woman in a long white yukata ordered, her long brown hair falling down her shoulders, her white creamy eyes staring at the little girl she raised so well. Hinata was not her daughter but ever since her mother passed way, she was the one taking care of her and trying to teach her everything she needed to know to become the beautiful woman she grew into.

"Hai" Hinata said before following her to her room.

They sat quietly next to each other in the balcony, it didn't take long before the maids entered the room with tea, something that Hinata welcomed as she drank the warm liquid, hoping it will ease her senses.

"How did your date go?" She asked with a smile

"I'm not sure if you can call it a date" She answered blushing "But it went alright...At times, it felt like he just wanted to get this whole thing over with, and at others" She blushed harder as she touched the pendant of her necklace "It felt like he was trying to make me happy" She admitted with a sigh

"It's a beautiful necklace" She complimented

Hinata nodded "I really don't know how to feel about any of this Kaede..." She confessed looking down at her reflection in the tea cup.

"Sasuke is a good man Hime" She stated "Despite what anyone might tell you, _**a noble man will always be a noble man**_...He was raised well, he has values and principles and I know for sure that he will treat you well and take care of you" She paused "This might be an arranged marriage, and he might not be the man of your dreams, but you should also realize that you are marrying Konoha's heartthrob...He is a very handsome young man, don't you think?" She teased with a wink

Hinata looked away trying to cover her face with her hands which made Kaede laugh as she picked up her tea cup as well. She stayed quiet for a minute, giving her little girl the time to contemplate what she just said.

"He said I could plan the wedding on my own and that he didn't care about that at all" Hinata said pouting

Kaede giggled "Oh dear...The only men on this world who want to plan a wedding are those doing it for money...At least he has the guts to tell you that to your face instead of begging the Hokage for a mission, like Neji did"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle as well remembering her cousin's face whenever Tenten would drag him to plan the seating charts with her, or pick out the flowers...Relief slowly started to sneak in to her, when she realised that what he said had nothing to do with him caring for her or for their wedding, but it was simply due to the fact that he was a man.

"Your father told me he was fixing up all of his clan's estate; he is going to rent most of the lands and the houses apparently. The two of you will be living in his family's mansion I presume" She stated

"Hai" Hinata said with a nod "He told me I could help with the renovations if I wanted"

"You should" She advised "You will feel more at home that way...Besides, that place has been abandoned for so many years now, it could really use a woman's touch" She said with a saddened look in her eyes

"He also asked me if I was involved with someone else...He said he would call of the wedding if I did" She touched her arm with a blush "He...He kept on asking me to spar with him"

A big smile came across Kaede's lips, she knew he was intrigued by Hinata, the Hokage must've told him that she was in the ANBU squads "Oh, before I forget" She jumped "The Hokage wants to see you tonight after dinner at her house...I think she summoned Sasuke as well"

Hinata tilted her head curiously.

 _What could she possibly want?_

Once dinner was served, Hinata didn't eat much, she was trying to figure out why the Hokage would want to see her and Sasuke. She was nervous at the thought of seeing Sasuke again; would he ask to spar with her again? Why was it so important to him anyways? She sighed and excused herself early out of the dining room as she headed towards Tsunade's house. She knocked on her door and to her surprise it was Neji who answered.

The second their eyes met, Hinata knew _**exactly**_ what this was about. She felt her knees getting weak and her hands started to shake. She fisted her hands and put on a fake smile as she entered the living room. _**Team 7, team 8 and Neji**_ were all gathered there, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed...He didn't take his eyes off her for a second since she stepped into the room. Neji was frowning, he knew something was up.

Tsunade walked inside the room with a bottle of sake in her hand "Good evening shit heads" She greeted

"Are you drunk?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at her

She shook her head "Not yet" She said as she placed the sake bottle on the coffee table. She stood in the middle of the room and looked at a terrified Hinata sitting on the couch, while Sasuke was casually standing across the room, staring at his soon to be wife.

 _You can't take your eyes off her boy, now can you..._ She thought to herself

"In order for a band-aid to hurt less, it must be ripped off fast...I have gathered you here tonight to make a wedding announcement, it's-"

"Oh my god, are you marrying Jiraya?" Naruto interrupted his jaw on the floor

"What the fuck? No!" She exclaimed in horror

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shouted

"Hello no, this isn't-"

"Please tell me it's not Gai" Kiba pleaded his eye twitching

"Will everyone in this room, just shut the fuck up?" She snapped exasperated "I'm not the one getting married, Sasuke is" She continued "He is marrying Hinata...Sasuke and Hinata are getting married in two weeks, it was arranged years ago when all of you little fuckers were still just kids"

The room went silent.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Naruto asked raising a brow

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and from the calm expression on his face, she knew this was true, she opened her mouth but...Nothing would come out. She felt her chest tighten and she didn't even know why. She was in a happy relationship with Naruto for a long time now, why would it matter to her? It didn't, she repeated over and over in her head, trying to convince herself that this was okay.

"Is this true?" Neji asked as he glared at Hinata. She nodded, her hands clenching around the fabric of her dress " _ **And you agreed?**_ You welcomed this with open arms?" He snapped infuriated by the discovery

"I...I didn't have a choice" She said still looking down

"Is this a fucking joke? Is this what you worked for? _**Is this why you became ANBU?**_ So they can marry you off to him?" He shouted while pointing his finger at Sasuke "And you can't even say no? Is this a god damn fucking joke?"

"Neji, calm down" Nartuo said as he placed his hand on his shoulder only to be pushed away by the Hyuga prodigy

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! _**Do you know what he's gonna do to you? Do you?**_ " He snapped _**"He will just use you to have a dozen kids, strengthen his blood line, and fucking leave you, is this what you want? Huh? To be his bitch?!**_ "

And with that last word, a slap came across his face.

"Get out" Hinata ordered, her voice was void of any emotion, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"Do whatever you want" He spat out "But don't crawl back crying to me, when he's done with you...I'm done picking up your shattered pieces" He said bitterly, his words were more poisonous than venom.

" _ **Fucking leave**_ " She cursed fisting her hands.

Without saying another word, Neji made his way to the door but before he left, he turned around, and shot a deadly glare to Sasuke _**"You're a dead man"**_ He promised then stormed out of the room.

Hinata fell back on the couch, her petite form trembling while she bit her lower lip; she took deep steady breaths, in a pointless effort to calm herself down.

"Let me go Aburame" Sasuke ordered, his voice dangerously threatening

Hinata looked up to see Shino standing in front of Sasuke holding his arm, she mentally thanked her team mate for his intervinence, god knows how this night was gonna turn out to be, if he had let him come anywhere near Neji. She took a quick look around the room, Tsunade was lying in her couch, drinking and not paying any particular attention to what was going on, probably because she predicted that this was going to happen anyway. Sakura stood by Naruto's side, both completely silent, and to her misfortune her eyes locked with Kiba.

"So this is it, huh?" He began "You're marrying the village traitor" He said bitterly

" _ **Watch it Inuzuka"**_

" _ **You don't deserve her"**_ He stated his voice raising

" _ **And you do?"**_ He snorted, and by the way Kiba reacted to his words, he knew he hit a nerve

" _ **Yes, I do"**_ He affirmed then looked back at Hinata "Neji is right. _**Do you think he's gonna love you like I do? Do you think you're gonna get any affection from him? Do you think that you can love him?**_ "

Naruto looked at Hinata, her shoulders were shaking and her tears started to fall down her cheeks one by one "Get her out of here" Naruto said, addressing his girlfriend. Without any hesitation, Sakura took her friend by the hand to get her out for some fresh air.

"I'm not done with you" Kiba shouted as he reached out for Hinata.

Suddenly, he felt Sasuke's long sharp Katana around his throat.

" _ **Touch her"**_ He dared _**"And I will kill you"**_

Those were the last words Hinata heard, before she passed out...It was just too much pressure, and she couldn't take it anymore. She learned how to cope with pressure rather well, she hasn't fainted like this in a really long time, but it was just too much news, too much over thinking, _**too much blame, too much guilt**_...She slowly started to regain consciousness, she was surprised to hear absolutely nothing. It was very calm and she wondered for how long she's been out.

She realized she was in a bed, but it wasn't hers, she knew that because of the pillow. Her hands moved on the silky sheets as she pulled them up to her chest, there was a familiar smell in them, there was a familiar smell all around the room actually...

 _Sasuke!_

And with that thought her eyes were wide open, she scanned the room looking for him, and she didn't have to look long. He was sitting at the edge of the king sized bed. The room was rather dark, but she could clearly see that he was shirtless. A blush came across her cheeks, she was about to sit up when she heard him say _**"Don't"**_ And she froze in that position.

Lying down.

In the middle of the night.

In the Uchiha's mansion.

In the master bedroom.

In Sasuke's bed.

And he was right there in front of her, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Inuzuka...He fancies you" He stated coldly

"Hai..." She confirmed her gaze falling down to her hands

"You told me you weren't involved with anyone" He accused looking straight ahead

"He has feelings for me, I don't" She said frowning "I didn't lie, and I didn't hide anything" She defended

"You should've told me"

"I didn't think he was gonna react this way..." She admitted sincerely "Ano...I should leave" She said as she looked at the clock, it was almost midnight and if her father finds out about this, he will make a huge deal out of it.

Sasuke shook his head as he stood up "There's no way I'm letting you go back to that place tonight, your lunatic cousin must be waiting for you there, eager to make another scene"

"But father-"

"He thinks you're spending the night over at Sakura's place" He sighed "Just try to get some rest...You need it" He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Sasuke" Hinata called out his name hesitantly

"Hai?" He responded without turning around

"Did you...Did you hurt Kiba?" She asked worriedly

"Go back to sleep Hinata" He ordered before closing the door behind him as he left.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Well, I must admit this is not how I was planning on writing this chapter but...I think I'm satisfied with the income! How about you guys? ^^**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	4. B&W4

**Hello you!**

 **Comme toujours!..Means as always in frensh :3 Thank you all for following and adding me or any of my stories to your favs...You guys are the real MVP...Whatever that means xD**

 **Sorry for the late update! I'll be trying to update sooner for now on!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There was a knock on the door, before one of Sasuke's maids came in to the room.

"Good morning Hinata-Sama" She said as she bowed down "Uchiha-sama is waiting for you to have breakfast".

"Hai" Hinata said as she followed her downstairs and into the garden where a large breakfast table was set.

"Good morning" She greeted as she sat down across him.

"Slept well?" He asked and she simply nodded.

The rest of their meal was quiet; it wasn't an awkward silence or anything like that...She felt comfortable. Hinata stopped eating, and stared at Sasuke instead...In thirteen days from now, this is what her mornings were going to be like. Her eyes shifted from his serene face to the rest of the garden... _ **This was her home**_.

Sasuke clearly noticed how her eyes were scanning everything around her even himself, and he knew exactly what she was thinking about. He knew, because he was thinking the same. It was hard for him to admit, but in that moment right there, her presence made him feel something he thought he would never feel again... _ **Peace.**_

Their eyes locked.

Hinata looked down smiling, a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

 _I wouldn't mind waking up to that smile every day..._ He thought to himself _I wouldn't mind that at all..._

"What's up with your cousin?" He asked bluntly his voice breaking in to her thoughts.

She blinked "Ano...Neji is like a brother to me, that's why he's very protective"

"Like a brother?" He repeated raising a brow "Last time I checked he was trying to rip your heart out of your ribcage" He said referring to their fight in the Chunin exam.

"How do you know about that?" She wondered while tilting her head "You were in the hospital at that time"

 _So damn cute..._

He shrugged "Naruto and Sakura told me about it"

"Well... _ **People change Sasuke**_ "

"Is that why you became Anbu?" He asked completely changing the subject.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I could make it to such high rank?" She said frowning as she crossed her arms.

" _ **Honestly, yes**_ " He said trying to provoke her.

Her jaw dropped "You could've at least faked a more courteous answer"

"I don't believe in courtesy...Also, that would be lying" He justified while rubbing his chin.

"So you would rather tell your future wife that she's a weakling than be courteous? What a gentleman" She said sarcastically

"My future wife, huh?" He repeated again smirking.

"I should go now" She said nervously as she placed her napkin on the side of the table.

"You're not leaving until I get a medic nin to come and check on you"

"I'm fine...It happened to me before, it's not a big deal" She assured him shaking her head.

"Do you pass out like that on your missions?" He teased.

"You're such a bully" She said while rolling her eyes.

He chuckled.

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt her heart melt at the sweet sound of his laugh, her head immediately shot back to stare at him as she was unconsciously trying to take picture of that moment in her mind.

" _ **We're going on a mission together**_ " He announced still smirking.

Her breath hitched "Is...Is this a joke?"

He shook his head "I got a message from the Hokage while you were still sleeping"

"Can't they get someone else?" She asked anxiously.

"Apparently, both the Sharingan and the Byakugan are essential to the mission. And since your cousin and I are in no position to be working together, you're their only option" He explained rapidly "I was surprised you got picked for such a mission to be honest, it's very...Brutal" He confessed frowning.

"Why? What are we going to do?" She asked curiously.

"Completely eradicate a rebellious clan on the outskirts of Konohagakure" He said watching carefully as she tried to keep a blank facial expression, but her eyes betrayed her. Terror was so clearly present in her lilac eyes " _ **Hinata...If you don't want to do this, you don't have to**_ " He said, a hint of concern in his voice.

She took a deep breath before speaking "You shouldn't be so condescending Sasuke" She paused "We're just going to kill...I've done it before" She said, trying to sound as confident and collected as possible.

"I thought you were quite submissive, but you're actually very stubborn" He said coldly.

"Are you done insulting me for the day? Or is there anything else you would like to add Sasuke?" She asked impatiently while narrowing her eyes "Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go"

She immediately stood up ready to leave, but before she could reach the door, he was right behind her, holding on tightly to her wrist, his lips dangerously close to her ear " _ **There is something that I would like to add actually**_ " She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke " _ **I like the way my name sounds off your lips**_ " He said casually. He inhaled deeply in to her perfume before letting her go.

He wasn't trying to flirt with her, he wasn't trying to compliment her, he wasn't even trying to intimidate her. He sincerely liked the way his name sounded whenever she gathered the courage to say it.

" _ **I'm not condescending Hinata**_ " He stated calmly as he leaned against the door frame " _ **I'm just concerned**_ "

"I'll be okay; besides...You'll be there with me if anything happens" She took a step forward "Ano Sasuke..." She blushed remembering his comment.

"Yeah?" He smirked at the light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I really have to go...See you tomorrow" She said as she stepped forward.

Sasuke moved out of the way, and watched her gracefully walk through the hallway as she made her way out of what was soon going to be her home. She was so _**delicate**_ , despite everything that she said, despite everything Tsunade told him about her...He could almost tha swear she was incapable of cruel acts. She couldn't handle that mission, he just knew she couldn't. But he also knew he needed to back off her, or their relationship would be off to a really bad start.

As soon as she was far enough from the Uchiha Mansion, Hinata backed herself to a wall, clutching her chest, she was breathing insanely fast, her heart was beating like it was gonna burst out of her chest at any moment, and her cheeks were burning, all of that... _ **Because of his touch**_. It wasn't just his touch, it was also his smell, his breath against her skin, his voice...She shook her head over and over again trying to get back to her senses.

 _What is the matter with me...?_

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Sakura curiously looking at her from across the street "Hai" She said blushing "Good morning..."

The pink haired woman walked over to her, giving her a big hug "Congratulations sweetie...I didn't have the chance to tell you that last night"

"Ano Sakura...What happened after I passed out?" She asked hesitantly.

Sakura gently tapped her index finger on her cheek, trying to recall the details about the night before "Well, Sasuke caught you before you hit the floor, he then put you on the couch, and turned around to Kiba, punched him so hard that he actually sent him across the room, and into the wall, completely knocking him off...He just got out of the hospital this morning" She stopped talking when she saw the horrified look on her friend's face "Don't worry, he's fine...But you got to admit that he deserved it. When Tsuande saw that things were getting violent, she kicked us out of her house...Sasuke asked me to check on you before he took you home with him, which was a good call because apparently Neji made a big fuzz in the Hyuga Compound last night"

Hinata held her head "Kami...This is such a mess" She murmured to herself

"Ow, don't worry...I'm sure it will sort itself out" Sakura said in an attempt to comfort her "You should just focus on your wedding now! What are you gonna wear? What flavor is the cake? What-"

"I really don't know" She interrupted "I only found out a couple of days ago Sakura"

"So it _**really is**_ an arranged marriage" She noted.

"Nani?"

She laughed nervously "Hehe...Well, the two of you are taking it rather well, and the way Sasuke was worried about you last night" She put her hands up in the air "I thought the two of you might've been secretly dating, and you were just using this as an excuse"

"I have to go back home now Sakura, it was nice seeing you" Hinata said forcing a smile, before walking away.

Hinata knew this wasn't going to be the end of it. Rumors and gossips were going to follow them everywhere, and the majority of the people around town were going to take it rather bad. She was praying to god that things would calm down soon. It was already hard enough to take all of these sudden life changes in, she didn't need any more pressure.

As she approached the Hyuga Compound, she saw a familiar figure waiting for her at the gates.

 _Neji..._

She carefully walked over to him, her hands slightly trembling completely oblivious to what was going through his mind. She didn't know if he was going to unleash the gates of hell on her like he did the night before, she didn't know if he was going to try to talk her out of it...She was just hoping that she could have a calm conversation with him, and to her surprise...

Neji bowed down "Gomen nasai Hinata-sama"

"Neji..."

"I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for all that I've said and done...It was never in my intention to hurt or disrespect you Hinata-sama" He apologized as he stood up straight "Though, I stand by my words...You should call off this wedding"

"I don't have a choice neji-nii-san" She said softly.

"You do Hinata-Sama" He insisted "He would drop it if you asked him to. You know he would"

"If I don't marry Sasuke..." She paused "I'll be married off to the Kazekage Neji-nii-san"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	5. B&W5

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you all for the follows and nice reviews! I try to update as soon as possible for you my sweethearts!**

 **Thank you for the Guest noticing the "Read and found out" Mistake on the story description, I've never payed attention to that, so...Thank you kind stranger!**

 **Hope you guys will like this chapter! Love you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You will be divided in two separate teams of four, you will attack from the east and west side. Make sure the kids are sedated before initiating the attack" Tsunade said addressing the eight ANBU black ops standing in front of her "I don't want you to leave anyone behind, and you two..." She pointed out two ANBU members in cat masks "I want you on two different teams to avoid any distractions. Any questions?" Silence took over the room "You might leave now".

The instructions were very simple; _**they needed to take everyone out**_. It was a very small clan, it had about a hundred adults of which not all were capable of combat, but they caused a lot of trouble to Konoha and with the external threats, they could not afford to waste time with any civil affairs. Tsunade warned them an endless number of times, she even tried negotiating and bringing them down to a round table, but they wouldn't listen. They considered themselves as noble as any of the four noble clans of the village, and they wanted the power to influence the village matters at any cost. They rebelled against Konoha, they even injured many villagers before, and it wasn't a matter of weeks or months, or even a couple of years. It's been over a decade that this small group of people has been not only refusing to leave the village but also consistently trying to take over it, and it was time to put an end to this.

It was six in the morning, and about three miles away from their destination, the ANBU members agreed on making a quick stop by the river, to go over their plan one more time before starting the operation and going in two different directions. Hinata stood by the river, looking up at the sky and she thanked Kami for Tsunade's decision. She's never been with Sasuke on a mission before, and she didn't know what it was gonna be like, but she was certain that he would be watching her every move, and that would definitely make her lose focus.

"I didn't know we were in the same division" Sasuke said referring to her mask as he walked over to her "Stealth and assassination, huh? Who would've thought you were capable of such things?" He teased as he studied her figure.

Back when they were in Tsunade's office, he was right there behind her, scanning the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder. Despite the porcelain mask, he could easily recognize her. How could he miss her beautiful shiny ebony hair, and her silky skin?

"Now is not the right time for such comments" She noted pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

One of Hinata's team mates appeared suddenly by her side "It's time to go, we'll take the west side" He gave Sasuke a light pat on the shoulder "Your team is leaving too. Good luck".

Taking a deep breath, Hinata activated her Byakugan and led her team to what was soon going to be a battle field. Just as planned, a combat medic ANBU went in first to make sure all the kids would be completely unconscious during the attack, and then the three remaining ANBU's, including Hinata, followed. Some Shinobi in the clan were quite fierce, others were incapable of putting up a fight at all, and those were the ones she tried to avoid killing. She knew they were going to be taken out by her team mates either way, but she couldn't get herself to do it. Physically speaking, she was perfectly fit for this mission, but emotionally... _ **There was a sting in her heart.**_

After three hours of mass murdering, the screams stopped, except for those they would find hiding in their homes, pointlessly begging for mercy, before taking the final blow. The two teams planned on checking every corner on each side as they progressively made their way to their meeting point in the center.

Hinata entered a small home with one of her team mates, there was a toddler sleeping peacefully in a wooden crib and his father's dead body lying on the floor next to him.

"There's no one here, let's go" Hinata said trying to keep her shaky voice steady, and to her surprise he pulled out a kunai from his pocket.

Her eyes widened "What are you doing?" She snapped at him furiously.

"I don't think you got the instructions right" The wolf-masked man said stepping closer to the crib.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled out her Katana.

On the east side, though Sasuke heard many screams that night, he clearly recognized his fiancé's horrified voice and something inside him clicked at the mere thought of her being in danger. Forgetting all about the mission, he immediately starting running towards the west side, knocking down every door along the way as he was trying to find her. He was surprised by his own reaction, for a second there, he felt like he might just lose his mind if he didn't find her and luckily, he did.

He stopped dead in his tracks the second he entered the room. Confusion took over him for a brief moment, but the second he laid his eyes on the child, he knew exactly what this was about.

"If you dare to come any closer, I swear to god I will kill you" Hinata threatened sternly.

"We have to kill everyone god damn it!" Her team mate yelled at her losing patience.

"It's a child!" She snapped back.

"A child who will grow up and come after the village to avenge his clan, we can't afford another Uchiha case scenario!" Realisation hit him as he turned over to Sasuke "No offence"

"Hinata" Sasuke started calmly "We have orders to follow"

"She won't listen" The man snorted stepping forward, only to find Sasuke's long sharp Katana blocking his way.

" _ **If you go anywhere near her, I'll rip you to shreds**_ " He said threateningly as he made his way to her.

Without any warning, he pushed her sword out of the way and took her mask off before forcefully grabbing her chin "You wanted to be ANBU? This is what they do" He said mercilessly holding her wrist tight until she dropped her weapon on the floor "You said you could take it. So move out of the way" He ordered before pushing her against the wall, and the wolf ANBU took the opportunity to finish his task.

Hinata felt all of her strength leave her the second she saw Sasuke walking over to her. He made her feel so many things she thought she had forgotten how to feel. Intimidation, helplessness and perhaps even a small glimpse of fear. She felt as though he just slapped her back to reality, because everything he said was right. He warned her, he gave her a way out of this, but she insisted, and now she is paying for it.

She could hear blood dripping from the crib into the floor and she knew it was over.

Sasuke let her go, and the room went completely silent for a second, before a woman came screaming through the door, her eyes filled with terror at the sight of her dead husband. Her gaze shifted to the blood puddle under her son's crib, and just when she was about to reach out for her child, Hinata was standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulder.

 _You don't wanna see this..._

"Gomen nasai" She whispered faintly as she pushed a kunai through her heart.

Without saying a single word, Hinata stepped over her victim's dead body and walked out of the room. The rest of the mission went smoothly and without further delay, she didn't interrupt or object anything, telling herself over and over again, just what Sasuke had told her. She signed up for this. Still refusing to kill any children, she took the task of patrolling a small cave not far away, to make sure that there was no one hiding there and once they were sure that they were leaving no one behind, they set the place on fire.

 _At least the Uchiha got a proper burial..._ She thought to herself.

Incapable of bearing the smell or the sight of the incinerated bodies, she went home ahead of her companions, she _**ran**_ home...And the faster she was running, the more she felt like there were ghosts right behind her, following her, blaming her and catching up to her. The closer she got home, the more she was losing it. She cursed herself a thousand times for taking the mission; she cursed herself even more for not listening to Sasuke. Why didn't she just listen? Why didn't she just walk away? And why the hell did she feel like she had to prove something to him while he was so obviously right?

Hinata walked into the Hyuga compound shaky and sweaty, tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. The maids tried to talk to her, but she completely ignored them as she rushed up to her bathroom. She threw her mask against the large mirrors, incapable of seeing her own reflection, and hoped under the shower.

The water was freezing cold and she was still insanely shaking. From cold or trauma? She couldn't tell. She started taking off her uniform piece by piece, feeling like it was tainted. Until she stood there naked, and even though the blood came off her, she still felt like it was still all over her. She was going through episodes of hysterically running her hands through her body in a desperate attempt to clean herself, and slamming them against the shower walls whenever she felt like they were closing in on her, screaming her heart out while she did so.

It wasn't long before Sasuke walked into the Hyuga compound, knowing that this night was going to be an endless nightmare for her. Though he wasn't good at comforting others, and he didn't even know what the hell was he going to do when he would see her, he just felt the need to be with her at that time, just like he felt the need to drop everything and run to her side few hours ago.

"Where is she?" He asked one of the maids worriedly.

The maid silently guided him to her bedroom and he closed the door behind him as he walked in. He could hear her sobbing in the shower. He went into the bathroom and made his way through the broken glass to where she was standing. The shower door was open, and her petite form was trembling under the water. Sasuke reached for a purple towel that was hanging next to him, and he held it open as he spoke to her "Get out of there" He ordered as he looked away.

To his surprise, she didn't put up a fight.

She walked out instantly and brought the towel from the middle up against her chest. Still holding each side of the fabric, Sasuke wrapped it around her alongside his arms, as he pulled her into his warm embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head, and he let her cry on his chest. Almost half an hour had gone by and she still wouldn't stop crying, until she almost collapsed on the floor, if it wasn't for him holding her.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style, and took her back into her room. He gently laid her down on her king sized bed, pulling the covers up on her exhausted body. He then poured her a glass of water and took a small white pill out of his pocket.

"It's a sleeping pill" He explained in a low tone as he handed it to her.

Kicking off his sandals, he crawled into bed next to her. Without any complaint, she rested her head on his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He ran his left hand up and down on her back, and played with her fingers with the right one. As soon as the sleeping pill started running in her system, she fell asleep.

Sasuke on the other side couldn't even get his eyes to close. He stared at her all night long; he was completely mesmerised by her beauty and the softness of her skin. She woke up startled many times, and he had to hold her closer and tell her that she's safe and that it's okay, until she would go back to sleep. He noticed a dark bruise on her wrist and he knew he did that to her earlier. His heart ached at the thought of hurting her, but he knew he had to act fast. He knew she couldn't handle a mission this brutal and barbaric, and he knew exactly the person who had to take the blame for it.

When morning came, the sun rays started to get in through the curtains, and he realized it wasn't going to be long before she would wake up. Taking one more look at her, he slipped out of the bed, careful to pull the covers back around her before sitting on a chair by the edge, and putting his shoes back on.

Hinata began to slowly regain consciousness, her vision was blurry at first, but Sasuke's image was becoming clearer by the second. She wondered what was he doing in her room, before she realised she was only dressed in a towel. Her cheeks burned and flashbacks from the night before started hitting her, and all of the sudden she felt her head getting heavy and dizziness taking over her, making a small cry of pain escape her lips.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, he gently cupped her cheek as he pushed her head back on the pillow "Get some rest" He said softly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what took over him to do such thing, he just knew he couldn't help it, and with that he jumped out of her window and headed straight to the Hokage's office.

Once he got there, he didn't ask Shizune if he could see the Hokage, he didn't even bother to knock on the door, as he kicked his way in "Why the fuck did you put her on this mission?" He snapped at the older woman sitting in her office chair "You knew she couldn't handle it"

Tsunade closed her eyes, a sneaky smile dancing on her lips "I was just about to have breakfast, care to join me?" She said mockingly.

Sasuke walked over to her desk. With a swift move of his arm, he knocked everything on it on the floor, including her breakfast plate " _ **Do not send her out on this kind of bullshit again, do you understand?**_ " He said pointing his index finger at her, rage running through his veins.

"Could it possibly be that Sasuke Uchiha has a soft spot for his woman?" She teased as she arched her brow.

"Fuck off" He spat out before storming out of her office.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **The whole mission figh scene was a little hard for me to write, cause I'm not really the action kinda writer, but I'm trying to get better at it...So, let me know what you think!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	6. B&W6

**Hello you!**

 **I am terribly sorry for updating so freaking late, I'm pretty sure most of you guys think I've given up on my fics...I went back to college for the last couple of weeks, so I was so busy unpacking and going to class and stuff...But I am BACK!**

 **Thank you all for the follows and nice reviews! I try to update as soon as possible for you my sweethearts!**

 **Thank you for the Guest noticing the "Read and found out" Mistake on the story description, I've never paid attention to that, so...Thank you kind stranger!**

 **Hope you guys will like this chapter! Love you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There was a small knock on Hinata's door, followed by Neji's firm voice "Hinata-sama?"

"Come in Nii-san"

He walked into her room with steady steps, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, his intense stare not leaving her for a second "Good morning Hinata-Sama"

"Good morning" She repeated with a warm smile.

"How was your mission?"

She sat down at the edge of her bed, her gaze falling down to the floor "I'm sure you've already heard the rumors"

He nodded "I heard the Uchiha was of great help as well" He said bitterly.

"I...I would rather not talk about t-that" She stammered blushing furiously.

"Hinata-sama" He started his voice dead serious "Between Uchiha and Sabaku...I think you should marry the Kazakage"

Her eyes widened "If I marry the Kazakage, I will have to leave Konoha...And I will be forced to quit ANBU" She said looking up at him.

"But you will be treated well" He insisted "Despite whatever he might've done in the past, Gaara is a good man, he has principles...Uchiha has none"

Hinata frowned, her delicate fingers clutching the hem of her dark blue dress "Why are you so convinced that there is no good in him?"

"Hinata-sama, the Kazakage is looking to found a stable family, you will be treated as royalty and you will be leading a country by his side...Uchiha is still seeking revenge" He paused for a second "He will eventually go after his brother, and leave you hanging"

She stood up abruptly, her hands fisted by her side "Neji-Nii-san, whether you like it or not...I will be marrying Sasuke by the end of this week, so please do not speak of him this way" She demanded her voice calm and collected.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure" He said narrowing his eyes "The Kazekage is coming this afternoon to discuss this with the clan council, the Hokage and the trai-" He coughed "The Uchiha"

Hinata rolled her eyes, perfectly aware that he did it on purpose "There's nothing he can do" She said confidently.

"Uchiha would annul your marriage arrangement if you told him you wanted to marry the Kazekage" He said giving it one last try.

She nodded smiling at her cousin's stubbornness "Except I don't want to Neji-Nii-san"

Neji silently watched her reach out for some fabric catalogues that were on her desk, and he knew exactly where she was headed "You've been spending a lot of time in the Uchiha Mansion lately" He noted clearly displeased.

She nodded as she placed the catalogues in her bag "Hai, I've been helping renovating the place" She explained while glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She giggled at the annoyed expression on his face "Sasuke's away on a mission, I'm the only one there Nii-san" She said giving him a small peck on the cheek before storming out of her room.

On her way to the Uchiha Mansion, Hinata couldn't help but go through every word her guardian had said. She knew life would be so much simpler if she would just get herself to marry Gaara, but how much was she really willing to pay for that "Peace"? Leaving her village, quitting the position she worked so hard to reach, for what? She felt suffocated whenever she spent over a week in Suna, and her nerves would be beyond wrecked whenever she was alone with Gaara. He was very nice and kind to her, but it felt like the ice around him was thicker than the one around Sasuke.

 _Sasuke..._

A bright shade of pink came across her cheeks the second she thought of him, she couldn't shake the events of that night from her memory, and she also couldn't get herself to sleep ever since that incident. Whenever she closed her eyes, those feelings of fear, discomfort and horror came rushing through her veins as if she was still in the battle field, the sound of the blood dripping from the crib would echo through her ears, and she would progressively go from a single tear rolling down her cheek, to trying desperately to muffle her loud sobs with her pillow.

Tsunade sent Sasuke on another mission the morning after they came back... _ **The morning after she spent the whole night in his arms**_. She told him it was important and she couldn't trust anyone except him to do it. He's been away for three days, and ever since he left, Hinata would come to the mansion early in the morning and leave late at night. She was putting her heart and soul in renovating that place, making it warmer, more lively...More like home, it was also a way for her to escape the demons that have been chasing her. She would stop and wonder now and then, if Sasuke would like the change, if his tastes and hers were somehow similar, and the more time she spent there, the more comfortable she was. She would occasionally slip into his bedroom, lay down on his bed and surround herself with his sheets, once his scent was all around her, her senses would finally be calm enough for her to drift to a peaceful sleep.

Hinata was standing in the living room of her new home, she had already changed the paint and the furniture of the entire place, but there was only one room, she couldn't get herself to touch: The Master bedroom.

Whenever she picked a paint color, she would wonder if Sasuke wouldn't like it, whenever she picked a new bed, she would wonder if he wouldn't find it uncomfortable, whenever she tried to change the desk, she wondered if he didn't like his old one better...And once she finally made a decision about all of these details, she was now stuck picking out the curtains and sheets.

"I like what you did with the place"

She immediately jumped at the sound of Sasuke's deep voice across the room "What's the matter with you? Creeping up on people like that" She said her cheeks turning crimson instantly.

He shrugged as he sat down on the couch " _ **I have no principles**_ "

"Y-You..." She stuttered, her eyes like saucers "You were in the balcony"

He simply nodded "I came to check on you when your cousin came in"

"Eavesdropping is a terrible thing" She said holding the sheet fabrics she had in her hands, closer to her chest, blushing harder at the thought of him worried about her.

He rolled his eyes "I was just waiting for him to leave...But the conversation was getting more interesting by the second" He said his black orbs intensely staring at her.

"What...What did you hear, exactly?" She asked feeling uncomfortable under his eyes.

"You never told me about Sabaku" He stated, his voice cold and accusing.

"Our marriage settlement was canceled; there was nothing to talk about"

"Still, you should've told me" He took a small scroll out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table "They are holding a meeting about this tonight, I would've looked like a complete idiot unaware of what's going on around me if I hadn't found out for myself"

She had to admit he had a point "Gomen nasai" She sincerely apologized.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

She shook her head violently "I barely know him"

"And you don't want to marry him because you would have to leave Konoha and give up on your Shinobi title, is that correct?"

She nodded knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Hn. What if I asked you to quit ANBU and decided to move to Iwa?" He asked monotonously.

She tilted her head, smiling softly at him "Then I would quit ANBU and move to Iwa"

Sasuke smirked.

Her voice and her answer were not a sign of submission; they were a sign that Hinata made a vow. She vowed to marry him and to be his faithful wife, perfectly aware of his dark past, and what was waiting ahead of her in his future. The way she defended him against her cousin, the way she was willingly working so hard on every inch of their home and the way she was standing in front of him smiling so innocently, made an unfamiliar warm feeling rush through his chest, just like the one he felt that night when he was protectively holding her in his arms.

"Which one do you like better?" She asked holding up a piece of fabric in each hand.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers, until there were only a couple of inches separating them. He placed his arm around her waist, while running his hand through her silky hair, before gently touching the back of her neck "I like them both" He whispered softly before pressing his lips against hers.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I really had NO idea where I was going this chapter when I first started it, I was gonna start with him coming back home and finding her asleep on his bed, but that kinda had me going to a dead end so...I decided to do it this way!**

 **I would really like it if you guys would tell me what you thought about it, I haven't written anything in a while so I'm feeling kinda unsure about this. Also as I've already said, your reviews inspire me and motivate me to write more!**

 **I will try to update my other story tonight as well and hum I might start a new one soon!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	7. B&W7

**Hello you!**

 **I cannot thank you enough for your kind reviews! You drew the biggest smile on my face and I've been waiting all week long to get the chance to update and well…Voila! You guys are my inspiration, I will never stop repeating it ^^**

 **Also, a big thank you to every single person who put me or my story in their favs or their alerts…You rock :3**

 **I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like this one too!**

 **I will try to update S &S This week end also!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey kid" Tsunade said as she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Whatever I might say in there, it's just for show…I've got your back" She reassured him her eyes holding a look of both seriousness and concern.

He gave her a small nod of appreciation before following her inside the conference room. Though he was looking straight ahead, he could feel Hinata's petite form stiffening beside him the second they stepped in. Hinata felt his hand tightly wrap around hers, yet his comforting gesture did not ease her racing heartbeat and it didn't make her blush like it normally would, she didn't even flinch at his touch. She knew that it wasn't a display of affection, she knew it was just Sasuke's way of mocking everyone in the room, it was his way of pointing out how idiotic they were, trying to discuss a matter that was already settled.

Once everyone had taken their seat around the large round conference table, Hinata's nerves were kicking in now more than ever. It wasn't the outcome of this meeting that she was worried about, because she knew there was absolutely nothing that anyone could do about this, except for her and Sasuke, and they were both standing on a common ground. What was really making her hands hold on tightly to the fabric of her navy dress was having four of the most terrorizing pair of eyes in the Shinobi world set on her.

Neji, Gaara, Hiashi and Sasuke were alternating between glaring at each other, and intensely staring at her. Not to mention the bitter Hyuga council member giving her the infamous disapproving look she knew so well, while Temari and Baki kept a calm stoic look on their faces.

"Good evening everyone" Tsunade said before clearing her throat "We are all gathered here to discuss the marriage contract that was established between the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan about fourteen years ago. I hope that we will be able to come up with a decision that will benefit all parties of this meeting." She paused to take out a couple of papers out of her file "To start this off, Shizune will be handing you copies of the original marriage agreement, and also a copy of the letters that were exchanged between the Kazekage and the Hyuga council for the past four months. I will give you a couple of minutes to take a better look at these documents, before we proceed"

The papers laying in front of Gaara remained untouched, his eyes never leaving Hinata for a split second, it was as if he was afraid she might disappear if he looked away, Baki's consecutive coughs and Temari's kicks under the table, were not enough to draw his attention back to their meeting. Hinata's cheeks burned under his excruciating intense stare, and their little silent interaction did not go unnoticed by the avenger.

Sasuke leaned closer to his fiancé "What the hell is going on between the two of you?" He hastily whispered in her ear. Though his voice clearly gave away how angered he was by the situation, his facial expression remained in control.

A small gasp escaped her lips, startled by his sudden outburst "Nani? What are you talking about?" She whispered back nervously pushing strands of her hair out of her face.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you since the second you walked into the room" He explained while pretending to look through the papers Shizune placed on his side.

"You think there's something between us because he is looking at me?" Hinata asked reaching out for a glass of water. Her blush vanished, as her feelings of embarrassment were suddenly replaced by slight anger. Why was he consistently implying that she was romantically involved with someone and was trying to keep it from him?

He placed the papers back in the file, and locked his dark colored eyes with her lilac ones _**"He isn't looking at you Hinata"**_ He said trying to keep his voice down _**"He is devouring you with his eyes"**_ He spat the words out like they were venom.

"Now that you've all had a closer look at these documents, we can begin our meeting" Tsunade started while discreetly glancing at the young couple from the corner of her eye "This arranged marriage was a mutual agreement between the two clans as a way of maintaining peace and generating stronger relationships between them. Which of course, can only benefit our village" She said trying to make the conversation flow into Sasuke's favor "However, the Hyuga clan seems to have forgotten about such an alliance ever been made, since they gave the Kazekage a positive answer when he asked for their heiress's hand four months ago."

"Hokage-Sama, may I?" She nodded "First of all, we were not oblivious to this contract but _**since there is no such thing as the Uchiha clan, we decided that it was no longer valid**_ " Sasuke's eye twitched and Neji knew his words hit home "And second of all, it is far more important to make such strong alliance between two villages, than between two clans, especially that one of them no longer exists. Not to mention that the Hyugas have no benefit what's so ever to gain from having any kind of link to Uchiha" A triumphant smile appeared on Hiashi and the council's member, pleased with their prodigy's doing.

At this point, Sasuke was trying his best to keep his Sharingan from activating. That bastard was doing it on purpose, he was provoking him. He wanted to get a violent reaction out of him, and use it to justify his opposition to his marriage with Hinata. Suddenly, he felt Hinata's hand on his knee, he looked over at her and he saw a pleading look in her eyes, begging him not do anything stupid. He knew he had to remain calm, aside from strength, diplomatic skills were a must if he wanted to get his clan back to the way it used to be. Placing his hand over hers, he squeezed it gently, assuring her that he had his nerves under control.

"As long as there are still male members carrying the blood line and capable of passing it to other generations, Uchiha is still recognized as a noble clan of Konoha…Neji-nii-san"

Sasuke smirked.

The look on the three Hyuga men in front of him, was absolutely priceless. Hell, punching the shit out of them wouldn't have felt this good.

"Standing up against your own clan! That is not how I raised you" Hiashi protested. Unlike Sasuke, he was incapable of holding back his emotions.

Hinata shook her head "I am not standing up against my clan Father. I am merely making a clarification"

"To think that you were to be the head of our clan" The council member snorted "While you are obviously ready to sell us out for your own personal… _ **Preferences**_ "

"Enough" Sasuke ordered his voice loud and clear, Hinata was taking too many hits for something she wasn't even responsible for. He knew her clan would turn against her, if she didn't revolt against him. "You are talking to her like she has a say in this, while she clearly doesn't" He said crossing his arms "This is about you and I" He said addressing Hiashi "You gave your word to my clan and you have to stand by it"

"He gave his word to me as well" Gaara interfered seeing how Sasuke cut him out of the equation.

Sasuke glared at him "An invitation to our wedding is being sent to your tower as we speak. Why are you wasting your time?"

"This is a huge insult to Suna" Baki said looking at Tsunade "I hope you realize that the two villages relationships will not be unaffected by this"

"So you're willing to risk all of your economic, diplomatic, and military agreements with Konoha, _**because your Kazekage had a crush?**_ "

"Watch it Uchiha" Temari threatened as small grains of sand began rising up around him.

His Sharingan instantly activated "Do you wanna take this outside?" His eyes daring Gaara to speak.

"If that's how it's gonna go be" Neji said the veins around his eyes all of the sudden visible "Then I would like to go first, I've been dying to do this for quite some time now"

"Alright then"

Hinata's hand moved from his knee to his elbow, holding him down in his seat "Sasuke"

"Hey!" Tsuande clapped her hands to get their attention "I need everyone around the room to calm down. This is a conference room not a training ground. I must admit that the Hyuga clan and I owe an apology to the Kazekage, but let us not make a big deal out of this while it is obviously a misunderstanding"

"We do not need to apologize, he needs to stay away from our clan" The council member spoke, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him "You made promises that you are unable to keep, I will be expecting a written apology to both the Kazekage and his siblings on my desk by tomorrow morning. I will not jeopardize my alliance for your infamous Hyuga pride"

"He is going to break her!" Neji snapped his rage slipping out of his hands.

"Their personal life is not open for discussion; we're here for politics boy" Tsunade retorted though deep down she understood the motives behind his outburst "Uchiha Sasuke will be marrying Hyuga Hinata this Saturday according to the scroll signed by both heads of the clans fourteen years ago. The Hyuga clan will also hand a written apology to the Kazekage for any damage they might've caused" She said making an end to the discussion "This meeting is now over" She announced standing up from her chair, giving everyone the cue to leave as well.

"Neji!" Hinata called out her cousin's name who was first to head for the exit.

"Save it" He said bitterly before storming out of the room. Her father and their council member soon followed, and so did Baki. Temari stood close to the door waiting for her younger brother to follow, but instead, he made his way toward Hinata, just like she expected.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked completely ignoring the man standing next to her.

She hesitated for a second before nodding her head "Hai"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him "You're not going anywhere" He said assertively.

"We will just talk Uchiha. It will only be a minute" Gaara assured him before walking into an office nearby.

Gently taking Sasuke's hand off her shoulder, Hinata followed the redhead into the dark room, she repeatedly moved her finger on the light switch, but to her misfortune, it was broke. Maybe it wasn't a misfortune after all; maybe the pale moonlight would be dim enough for her to escape his piercing green eyes. Keeping the door open to not raise any suspicion, Gaara walked over to her and she was slowly stepping back, until she hit the wall. Standing still, she tried to steady her breathing and calm down her heartbeat.

"You don't have to do this" He started his voice low, holding both pain and disappointment "You just say the word…And I'll kill him"

She violently shook her head "It's not him Gaara, I…I can't marry you"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right" She confessed feeling tears rushing up to her eyes.

"And does it feel right to marry _**him**_?" He demanded unconvinced by her answer.

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head again "I don't know" She whispered a single tear rolling down her cheek.

He brushed her tear away with his thumb " _ **I can't spend the rest of my life wondering..."**_ He took a step forward _**"What it feels like to kiss you"**_

"Gaara please, I'm married" She protested her breath caught in her throat.

"Not yet" His hand moved from her cheek down to her chin, holding her face up.

She tightly held on to his wrist, trying to move his hand away "Please don't make me" She pleaded holding up two of her fingers in the air, her Byakugan activated.

"She might be hesitating, but you know that I won't" Sasuke threatened his blood red eyes shining in the dark as he stood by the door, his hand on his Katana.

Sighing, Gaara let her go and turned around to face him "Do you know what the word "Private" means?"

"Do you know what the word "Taken" means?"

"Taken by choice, yes." He answered not showing the smallest hint of intimidation.

"You have fifteen seconds to leave" He stated as he made his way to Hinata who was least to be said, terrified. Wrapping his arm around her waist and running his free hand through her hair, he shot Gaara a daring glare "Unless you wanna stay for this" He slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Not bothering to leave out the door, Gaara immediately jumped out the window as he was about to lose the small bit of self control he had left, and he knew if he happened to get into a fight with Sasuke, it will only turn into a massive disaster in every possible way.

Once the redhead was gone, Sasuke let go of Hinata, even though his lips were inches away from touching hers. She backed herself against the wall again, her knees too weak to support her weight. Her eyes were watery, her vision was blurry and she could tell that Sasuke was beyond furious. She heard him say something under his breath, but it was so low, so dark…She didn't catch it.

"N-Nani?"

Punching a hole through the wall, inches away from her body, he repeated "Define _**barely know him**_ "

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I hope I will be reading your opinion about this chapter! So please let me know what you think! It's your reviews that guide me!**

 **So Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	8. B&W8

**Hello you!**

 **Oh look that! I'm not dead! xD**

 **I've been super busy with college and all so I didn't have time to update…But I'm free for the next three weeks, so I should be regularly updating!**

 **Thank you to all of those who are following/favoriting me or my story! You are the best!**

 **Andrea…I freaking love you :3**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

"N-Nani?"

Punching a hole through the wall, inches away from her body, he repeated "Define _**barely know him**_ "

Hinata opened her mouth but no word came out of her trembling lips. She's never had that notorious blood line of his looking at her with so much rage. She's never seen him like this.

Sasuke was very good at reading body language & Hinata was an open book. All of her senses were alarmed, and despite how intimidated she usually was by him, she didn't look away. She didn't even dare to blink; her eyes were glued on him, the veins of her Byakugan still clearly showing as she carefully studied him, almost standing in a defensive stance, as if waiting for him to make a move.

Staring deep into her lilac eyes, it was clear to him that she was petrified.

 _Fuck…_

Pulling his fist out of the wall and bringing it down to his side, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing _**"Do you think I would hurt you?"**_ He asked in a whisper.

Hinata's hand covered her mouth, her Byakugan fading away instantly as realization slowly started to sink in. This was their very first fight as a couple and deep down she knew Sasuke was acting out of jealousy and possessiveness, yet the first thing to come to her mind at the sight of his Sharingan was the terrifying idea that he might lose control any moment now and use it against her. She felt safe and comfortable enough around him when he was in a 'Good mood', but what about when he would lose his temper? That was the true scale of how much trust she actually invested in her future husband. And so far, it wasn't much.

"I…" She started, salty tears rolling down her cheeks "I-"

"Go home" He ordered crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall, his now black orbs held a feeling that she could easily recognize…Disappointment.

Hinata didn't argue and immediately stormed out of the room thankful that he gave her a way out. Her heart was aching and her feet were racing as she ran towards the exit of the Hokage tower. The second she stepped out of the building, she stood still. Taking deep steady breaths of fresh air and placing her hand on her frantically beating heart, she repeatedly thought to herself…

 _Please stop…_

"Date night is already over?"

Startled by the voice, she turned around only to see Temari standing by the door, obviously waiting for her to come out. The blond Kunoichi looked her up and down, she was a mess. Her eyes were still watery, her cheeks were burning and her chest rose up and down far more than it should. But that wasn't going to stop her from giving her a piece of her mind.

"So how does it feel like, huh?" She started "To be the girl the Kazekage and the Konoha heartthrob are fighting over, must be quite satisfying" She said bitterly while narrowing her eyes at her.

Hinata's eyes widened "Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She insisted stepping closer to her "Did you know about this arrangement before? Is this why you seduced my brother? To get them to quarrel over you while you get to choose the one that fits best with whatever other plans you might have?"

"I never seduced your brother" She exclaimed frowning "And I never planned anything, I didn't-"

"Hinata-sama doesn't owe you an explanation" Neji interrupted as he jumped from a nearby tree, landing by Hinata's side "You should get your facts straight before you start accusing people"

Hinata stared at him in surprise "Nii-san, I thought…I thought you left"

He forced a smile as he looked down at her "You've had a long day Hinata-sama. It's time for you to get some rest" He said placing his hand on her back before shooting a threatening glare back at Temari "Hinata-sama's personal life is none of your business and this matter was settled in that conference room an hour ago. This case is closed".

Temari's eyes softened as she watched the two Hyuga siblings walk away. She knew Hinata never planned for Gaara to have feelings for her, no one did. They often joked about how he had a crush on her but they never thought anything serious would come out of it; it was a shock to everyone when he announced that he was going to approach the Hyuga clan with a marriage proposal. She didn't expect Hinata to say yes either, but she somehow hoped that things might work out for her little brother and he might end up with the one and only woman he ever showed any interest in. The closer they got to a settlement with the Hyuga clan, the happier she felt. She knew Hinata wasn't completely consonant but she also knew her clan politics very well, she knew her marriage would be arranged anyhow, so it wasn't like they were forcing her out of a loving relationship and into an arranged marriage.

But Uchiha screwed everything up.

Gaara's never been the same ever since he found out that everything he's been planning blew up in his face. Everything he wanted, Uchiha took away with a scroll from over a decade ago. It hurt so much to see him in so much pain again, to see that light in his eyes fade away once more. To see his hopes shattered and the woman he loved taken away so easily.

She didn't really blame Hinata, but she was angry at her, and she needed to blow some of that steam off.

She sincerely felt bad for her, worried even.

She never thought of Sasuke as a family man, he was a loner who shut everyone out. He was perfectly comfortable with himself and didn't even acknowledge that kind of behavior to be a problem. Ever since he came back to Konoha, his plan was very simple and known to pretty much everyone around the country. He was going to rebuild his clan then go after his brother again. Which in a simpler set of words, he was going to get Hinata pregnant and leave. She wondered if Hinata thought about that, if she pondered on that thought long enough to realize what was waiting ahead of her.

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage tower, passing by her like she was some kind of inanimate object that didn't deserve any kind of recognition.

"So you're gonna knock her up and leave, that's the plan?" She just couldn't resist the urge to say it.

He stopped dead in his tracks "Keep talking like that, and I'm gonna knock you _**out**_ and leave"

She snorted "I'm not slightly intimidated by you, let alone afraid. You know that, right?" She said confidently.

He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the night sky "You and I both know that you are"

She frowned "You should never underestimate me Uchiha"

"Hn" He finally looked over at her "You should never overestimate yourself".

Her hands curled into fists by her side "Let her go" She continued "You don't love her, my brother does…Let her go" She knew asking him for a favor would feel degrading, but it did far more than she thought it would.

"Hn, let me see…" He faked a thoughtful look before shaking his head "No".

She growled "You only want her as a trophy".

"Quite a beautiful one" He said smirking before turning around to walk away.

"Uchiha!" She called out but he kept moving forward "Your girl, she…" He stopped and she noticed how the slightest mention of Hinata caught his attention "My brother's feelings for her, they were never…Reciprocated" She confessed "She's got nothing to do with this".

Temari felt bad for what she said to Hinata, almost guilty. She knew Sasuke was not going to let Gaara's intense feelings for her go unnoticed. Knowing how little trust he had in his surroundings and seeing the tears on her face when she ran out of the tower, he must've been suspecting something between the two of them already. She knew he would give her a hard time based on empty suspicion and Hinata had her share of trouble for the day.

Pretending to ignore what she said, Sasuke turned around and walked down the road to the Hyuga mansion, a wave of relief washing over him. He knew he should've believed her the first time she denied having any kind of romantic involvement with the Kazekage, but after years of doubting everything and everyone, it was so hard to grant her his blind trust even though it was crystal clear to him that she was incapable of deception.

 _Trust…_

How did he expect her to trust him with her life, when he didn't even trust her word? But then again, how was she going to share a bed with him in a week from now if she was so fearful that she couldn't trust him not to hurt her whenever his anger would rise. He couldn't blame her for that either. He wondered how many stories she must've heard about him, about the blood he shed, the monstrosities he committed when he was in the sound, the number of people he killed out of rage, frustration…How could he expect her to look past that? But he knew that she did.

Not completely, but it was a start.

Sneaking into her balcony, he could see her sitting at the edge of her bed. Her previously braided hair was now loose on her shoulders; her dark blue dress was replaced by a short white nightgown with spaghetti straps, exposing her silky arms. A small smile appeared on his lips at the sight of her touching the necklace he bought her, obviously thinking of him. He gently knocked on the glass, careful not to startle her, before stepping inside her room.

She gasped as she stood up from her bed, taking few steps forward, she stood still staring at him, oblivious as to what she should say, uncertain if she should say something at all. Her eyes went back and forth between the wooden floor and his black colored eyes; she bit her lip at the slight look of amusement on his face.

She took a deep breath "You…You can't do that" She stammered playing with a strand of her hair "You can't do that when we're married" She repeated more assertively.

He frowned, his mind instantly flashing back at the thought of him punching the wall so close to her, before her words knocked him out of his memory and back to reality "You can't walk around the house with your sandals" She continued shyly pushing away her hair behind her ear.

His eyes widened as he looked down at his feet then back at her. The atmosphere suddenly softened when a small laugh escaped his lips. Stepping closer to her, he pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist, chuckling again when she gasped in surprise. He cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes, almost apologizing for frightening her, for doubting her when he should be standing by her side. "Do you fear me?" He murmured softly his hand still gently stroking her cheek.

His smooth comforting voice, the sweetness of his touch and the safety she felt in his arms, all brought back vivid memories of the night he spent wide awake by her side calming down her terrified senses and cradling her back to sleep. Her hands hesitantly moved from his chest up to his neck, as she stood on her toes closing the distance between them until it slowly vanished and her lips were pressed against his. Sasuke froze for a split second, before kissing her back softly, a warm feeling rising in his chest "I would never hurt you" He whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I know" She whispered back her cheeks burning with heat "Gaara, h-he" She stuttered out "I don't-"

He placed his thumb on her lips, keeping her quiet "I know".

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **Omg I had such a writer's block with this…I guess it's because I haven't written in so long, but I guess it came out okay.**

 **Let me know what your favorite chapter is in the whole fic please! I really need to know for my writing!**

 **Also, please do review…It's your reviews that inspire me to continue ^^**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	9. B&W9

**Hello you!**

 **Here goes chapter nine ladies & Gentlemen! **

**Andreia…I will never say it enough, you're amazing :3**

 **I'm really excited about next chapter, as it will be the day before Hinata and Sasuke's wedding…It's going to be a really emotional chapter, and I know exactly what I wanna do with it, so I might update tomorrow, cause I've been SO looking forward to writing that chap!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your kind words and for following me and adding me to your favs…I love you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic_

 **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

"Which color do you like better?" Hinata asked holding a nightstand lamp in her hand.

"Black" Sasuke answered simply, his hands tossed in his pockets.

 _Again?_

"Sasuke" She scolded putting the lamp down.

He raised a questioning brow "What?"

"You can't pick everything in black, we're not decorating a cemetery" She said before walking down the aisles of the furniture shop.

He rolled his eyes as he followed her "Fine. Dark blue"

She turned around faking a gasp "Oh my, that's such a huge difference"

He frowned "You like playing smart don't you?" He said pocking her forehead.

Hinata giggled before her eyes lit up at the sight of scented candles in the shelf right behind him "Look" She said moving past him and picking up one of the medium sized candles.

"I've never seen anyone so excited about perfumed wax" He teased as he crossed his arms.

She giggled again "I like scented candles" She stated breathing into the fresh flowery scent "They're so romantic, and-" She immediately stopped talking and chewed on her lower lip "I mean…I'm not saying that I…I just think it would be nice to have them around the house" She murmured nervously before placing it back on the shelf and walking to the end of the aisle.

"We'll take these" She heard Sasuke say from behind.

"Which scent?" The shop owner asked.

There was a moment of silence "All of them" He finally answered.

A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips as she walked out of the shop. Running her hand up and down her arm, she looked up at the sky, a serene look on her angelic face. So far, being with Sasuke wasn't as bad as she thought it might be.

"Do you wanna eat something before we go home?" He asked running his hand through his hair as he closed the door of the shop behind him.

She turned around to face him "We're invited at Sakura's house for dinner" Her eyes widened slightly "You've forgotten about that already?" She asked unbelievingly.

 _So that's what Sakura's been rambling about this morning…_

He shook his head "No. I'm just not going"

"It…It could be fun" She said avoiding his gaze, a small blush tainting her cheeks.

He smirked "You could just ask me to come with you, you know".

She gasped "What? No! It's not like I-I just thought i-it…" She sighed her shoulder falling down in defeat "She's gonna torture me with questions" She confessed.

Sasuke was silent for a second as if sensing something near before his attention turned back to Hinata "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute" He said in a more serious tone.

Sensing the same thing he did, Hinata refused to leave "I could wait".

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness "I promise I won't cause him any permanent or fatal injury"

"You might've promised me that, but he did not" She said worriedly.

"Just quit worrying about it and go" He said running out of patience.

Noticing the slight change of tone in his voice, she decided it was best if she let him handle the situation as he will, after all the last thing she wanted was to get on his bad side and face that blood limit of his again.

Once Hinata was out of sight, the shadowy figure stepped in front of Sasuke "Uchiha" He greeted bitterly.

"If it isn't my brother in law" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Neji glared at him "Annul this marriage and leave her the fuck alone".

"Funny you should say that" He sneered "She was just doing her wedding dress fittings this morning, though I must admit…" He took a challenging step forward and clapped his hands mockingly "It amazes me how persistent you can be".

Neji fisted his hands as his Byakugan activated "If I knew this was going to happen, I would've never helped Naruto bring you back"

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" He said smirking.

"Hinata-sama has never hurt you. Why do you insist on hurting her?".

Sasuke frowned "I'm not going to hurt her".

"You're going to leave as soon as you get her pregnant. Do you understand how much pain you'll be inflicting on her?" He snapped "You've always been selfish Uchiha and rest assured that I will not let you get away with it".

"What I will be doing with my wife is none of your business" Sasuke started as he turned his back at him.

"Hinata-sama will be sealed because of you!" Neji shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tossing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke looked up at the sky "I've read your family code Hyuga. Hinata won't be sealed nor will any children we might have possessing the Byakugan" He chuckled briefly "It's very entertaining to see how low you are willing to step, to stop this marriage" He said before walking down the road, thinking he finally put an end to this discussion and got rid of the Hyuga prodigy.

He was wrong.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he growled "Exactly why are you following me?" Sasuke asked clearly irritated.

"Don't flatter yourself" Neji said as he walked past him "Sakura invited me to"

 _That's it. I'm not going._

Sasuke was a split second away from turning around when he remembered the fact that he assured Hinata that he we was going to be there with her. He stared at Neji's figure from behind.

 _Breathing in._

 _Breathing out._

 _I'm not going to kill him._

Sasuke repeated over and over to himself as they walked by each other's sides, each one of them refusing to fall behind the other.

"You will _**not**_ be unfaithful to Hinata-sama" Neji said monotonously looking straight ahead.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "Mind your own business now, will you?"

"You will not disrespect or mistreat her" He continued ignoring his comment.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, he did not like to be ignored "Are you deaf? I-"

"She likes cinnamon rolls and zenzai" Neji interrupted "She likes any water-related activities. She doesn't like shrimp or crab" He instructed trying to keep his gaze void of any emotion "Do not openly underestimate her, she's very calm and soft-spoken until you do so. Hinata-sama is also an excellent cook, if she cooks something for you, _**eat it**_ " He shot him a quick threatening glare "She will be offended if you refuse her food, because she puts a lot of love in her cooking".

Sasuke listened carefully to every single word that came out of Neji's mouth, and though he tried to keep his casual stoic facial expression, he was trying his best to retain the smallest bit of information presented to him about his future wife. He was never into this kind of meaningless details, it never mattered to him what someone's most or least favorite food might be, he never felt the need to remember anybody's preferences.

Not until now.

He didn't know why, but he held on to every remark the young Hyuga was giving him. He guessed that somehow he was still very much curious about his bride and hoped that these details would give him a peek on what might be going on in her head.

Once they've reached Sakura's home, Sasuke raised a questioning brow at the sight of Hinata's petite form standing by the front door. Looking at her cousin then back at him, a smile of relief was drawn on her lips and her lilac eyes expressed gratefulness as they met his.

"Hinata-sama, why aren't you inside?" Neji asked a confused look on his face.

She waved her hands in the air "They wouldn't let me in until Sasuke's here".

"From a scale of one to ten, how stupid do you think this is going to be?" Neji asked somehow amused.

Sasuke frowned "Up to a hundred if Ino's involved" He said before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Happy Bachelors party!" Everyone in the room shouted at the same time.

"I'm out of here" He stated as he immediately turned around ready to leave.

Placing her hands on his chest Hinata gently pushed him back inside the room "I'm not facing this on my own" She said blushing furiously.

"Congratulations Hinata sweetie!"

"I'm happy for you Teme"

"Congrats Hina! I'm so excited for you!"

"This is troublesome"

Sasuke did not understand what was going on and neither did Hinata, though it was much harder for her to handle the situation since everyone was showering her with affection considering the cold reaction they would get from Sasuke whenever they tried to turn to him instead. Seeing the overwhelmed look on her face, Ino decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Quiet everyone please!" She ordered as she repeatedly knocked on the table "Thank you!" She said when the room finally went silent "Well, I'm sure you're both wondering what this is about!" She stated addressing the soon-to-be-married couple.

"You think?" Sasuke commented shooting her a glare.

She glared back at him "Well, since both of you refused to have a bachelor or bachelorette party, which isn't surprising considering the fact that you are two of the most socially awkward people in the village-"

Hinata blinked before glancing at Sasuke "Are we?" She asked innocently. He simply shrugged before turning his attention back to Ino.

"We decided to throw you a joint bachelor and bachelorette party! So we could all get to congratulate you and give you your respective wedding gifts!" She said excitedly before popping open a bottle of sake "Have fun everyone!"

Hinata took a quick look around the room, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino…Kiba wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" Sasuke asked noticing how she scanned the room.

"No" She said shaking her head "I should go talk to the girls" She said before quickly leaving his side.

"Hina!" Ino cheered before giving her a tight hug "The future Misses Uchiha".

"Nah" Tenten said taking a sip of her drink "Hinata will always be a Hyuga no matter what".

"Isn't it funny to see that after all Sakura & I have been through to get Sasuke, it's you Hinata, who never even spared him a glance, who got him in the end?" Ino noted before bursting into laughter.

"Cut it out" Sakura said punching her arm "You shouldn't bring that stuff up, it was a long time ago".

"So Hinata, I've heard you were done planning the wedding" Tenten said diverting from the topic "In such a short notice, it's impressive".

Hinata nodded and smiled warmly "I received a lot of help".

"And are you done renovating the Uchiha residence?" Sakura asked pouring herself another glass of wine.

She nodded again "Yes, Sasuke & I picked the final touches a couple of hours ago".

"I don't know how you're gonna live in there, that place gives me the creeps" Ino said playing with a strand of her blond hair.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle "It's so much different now Ino-chan, you should come visit" She suggested.

"Are you sure your husband won't chase us with his Katana?" Tenten said jockingly.

"If you got him to go shopping with you, I'm pretty sure you can get him to do anything" Ino stated with a giggle.

"Come on" Sakura said as she made her way to the dining room "It's dinner time"

By the time everyone was comfortably sitting around the dinner table, Hinata found herself by Sasuke's side again. Feeling everyone's intense stare on them, a familiar heat soon made its way from her stomach up to her cheeks.

"This ramen is so good! Did you make it Ino-chan?" Naruto asked as he dug into his bowl.

"Thank god for the dobe" Sasuke whispered to himself noticing how the attention shifted from both of them to his blond friend.

Hinata giggled at his faint comment before she reached out for the red-beans soup confirming that everything Neji had said was true. The rest of the meal went rather smoothly, Sasuke could clearly see how hard everyone was trying to keep the conversation light and the atmosphere fun and playful. They asked them many questions about their wedding preparations and the renovations going on at the Uchiha estate, the majority of which Hinata was the one to answer, but deep down he knew that they were trying their best to make it sound as if they were all very comfortable with the idea of the two of them getting married.

Once desert was served, a satisfied smirk appeared on Neji's lips when he saw Sasuke pass a cinnamon roll to Hinata, realizing that despite his cool act, he was indeed listening to what Neji was saying and he did in fact care. The fresh summer breeze was slowly turning into a dusty wind and as Shino stood up to close the window, Neji noticed something unusual about her cousin. She was looking down, her bangs hiding her face and while she was repeatedly rubbing her eye, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hinata-sama?" He called out obviously concerned.

She looked up a reassuring smile on her lips "Ano I've got something in my eye" She said sheepishly.

"Let me see" Sasuke said placing his glass down "You'll only make it worse if you keep on rubbing it like that".

Holding her face still with one hand, he held her upper eyelid up with his finger before he started gently blowing on it "Blink" He said as he let her go "Twice" And she did as he said. Placing his thumb at the corner of her eye, he delicately removed a tiny grain of dust from her eye into the surface of his finger "Are you okay?" He asked resting his hand on the table, she nodded a dark shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

"I'm going out to get some drinks!" Sakura exclaimed as she abruptly stood up from her seat.

Ino tilted her head in confusion "I think we have en-"

"We ran out! I told you we should get more but you didn't listen to me!" Sakura snapped before heading to the door "Does anybody want something else?"

"I would like five bags of potato chips and-"

"Anyone who is not Choji?" She corrected while rolling her eyes.

Throwing her a shady skeptical look, Tenten shook her head "We're all good".

Hinata frowned as she watched the pink-haired woman leave, suspicion slowly starting to creep up on her. Was that the alcohol kicking in or did she still have lingering feelings for Sasuke? It couldn't possibly be that. She's been in a happy relationship with Naruto for over a year now, and they were a perfect couple. If she had any kind of romantic attachment to Sasuke, she would've broke up with Naruto the second Sasuke came back. Sakura said she loved Naruto, she heard her say it with her own ears, she was there and she saw the way she talked about him, this couldn't be it.

Dismissing that thought entirely, Hinata quickly went back to mingling with her friends, though she wasn't very enthusiastic about this at first, she had to admit she felt so much better after having this little reunion, and especially after seeing that Neji finally got over the idea of her marrying Sasuke. Everything was going fine until Konohamaru came bursting through the door, gasping for air as he tried to speak.

"Hina…The…Fire…It's…Wedding" He said between gasps as he made violent yet meaningless hand gestures.

"Calm down" Naruto said holding his sleeve "You're not making any sense"

Standing up straight, he took a deep breath "The flower field for your wedding caught fire Hinata-chan, it burned down to the ground" He said with watery eyes.

Hinata immediately looked back at Ino, who bit her lip before shaking her head "I need at least ten days to grow these, I…I'm sorry Hina"

Placing her hand on her mouth, her vision soon became blurry "B-But…" She stuttered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't do that" Sasuke said firmly as he cupped her cheek, slightly leaning in to her "I'll get you any flowers that you want, just…" His voice trailed off as he intensely stared into her eyes "Just don't do that".

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I can't wait to read your reviews and I really hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	10. B&W10

**Hello you!**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and no I haven't abandonned any of my stories I will be updating and starting new ones soon!**

 **Thank you for your reviews they are very encouraging!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are you thinking about?" Tenten asked taking a bite of her apple, her curiosity getting the best of her. It was a beautiful day & she spent the whole morning sparring with Ino in the training grounds, when they finally decided to take a break, Ino was dead silent the entire time.

"Remember the other night" She said looking into her eyes "At the party, when Sakura said she needed to go get some drinks" She detailed trying to get her friend to remember the specific incident she was referring to.

"Yeah?"

"There were about two packs of fresh drinks left in the kitchen" Ino stated with a 'If you know what I mean' look on her face.

She shrugged taking another bite "Maybe she didn't see them" She said ignoring what Ino was trying to imply.

"They were on the counter" Ino said rolling her eyes, as if the brunette just said the most absurd thing on earth.

"There was another pack in the fridge too" Tenten said her friend's shiny blue eyes locking with hers as they both arrived to the same conclusion.

Tenten was not stupid, she knew.

The entire time, she knew.

When Sakura wanted to leave, she knew.

She knew even before Ino did.

There was enough food and drinks that night to last another party. Sakura didn't leave because they were short on anything; she left because she needed to. She left because had she stayed that night, she would've done something incredibly stupid. Her strange behavior at that time didn't go unnoticed by Tenten, but she just chose to ignore it. The situation was already very complicated as it is. They didn't need more trouble, they didn't need more tension, the best thing to do at that point was keeping whatever it is that you knew, and that could make matters worse, to yourself.

"I can't even get myself to say it out loud" Ino said looking away.

"You don't have to" Tenten stated leaning back against the tree trunk "Just pretend it never happened. I expected some shit like this to come up anyway".

"But it doesn't make any sense" Ino whispered shaking her head "She's been more excited about this wedding than any of us".

"Clearly, it was all fake" Tenten said closing her eyes.

Ino sighed looking up at the clear sky "I wonder if Gaara will show up".

"I don't think he or any of his siblings will. He will probably just send Baki for formalities" Tenten speculated running her fingertip against the sharp ends of her shuriken.

"The wedding is in a couple of days" Ino said with another defeated sigh "How is Hinata doing?"

"Not great, but alright" It was the best way she could describe it.

Hinata was alright, she was keeping busy with the wedding preparations, and she was doing her best to keep herself focused on planning the wedding, than thinking of the fact that she was getting married. Everything happened so fast, so many things changed in her life all of the sudden, so many relationships with people she was close to, were jeopardized in a matter of seconds, but she thought if she made what she believed were the best decisions for herself, and kept moving forward without taking a step back to think about it, she will eventually get to that place where she will be in a good enough state to absorb it all at once.

"What about Neji?"

"Terrible. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid on their wedding day" She confessed throwing her shuriken against a nearby tree.

Neji was a mess.

He was even worse than Hinata, as hard as he was trying to accept it, he just couldn't. He was going insane, and he sounded almost schizophrenic. One minute he would be supportive and encouraging, thinking he would get to see her every day, keep an eye on her, she would always be close, the next he would lose his mind at the thought of his innocent sweet little cousin in the same bed as the murderous Uchiha. They had to physically keep him away from Hinata, because he was only making things worse for her with his sudden outbursts, they were even considering the idea of him not attending the wedding at all.

A concerned look crept into her face "Poor thing, I understand how he feels".

Tenten snorted "I don't. Hinata is using Sasuke as much as he is using her" She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" She exclaimed clearly taken aback by her statement.

"What is the worst he can do, huh?" She continued not waiting for an answer "If he leaves, she'll be left with a huge house, a shit ton of money and she wouldn't have to obey the Hyuga clan anymore. Worst case scenario is he does stay and she has to deal with his ass, if you ask me".

Ino's jaw dropped "I can't believe you are seeing it that way. You might know what Hinata's motives are, but nobody knows what Sasuke's planning in that dark twisted mind of his" She looked thoughtful for a moment before adding "Except for Tsunade and Naruto maybe".

It was true. The wedding was 72 hours away, yet nobody knew why Sasuke really wanted to marry Hinata. What Sasuke had in mind was a complete mystery to everyone in the village, nobody knew what was going on in his mind, the man who was seeking blood and revenge since his early childhood years, out of the blue decides to marry and settle down.

What a joke.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Tenten questioned "Neither one of them would let him hurt Hinata in any way".

"You're unbelievable" Ino snapped as she stood up "What if he knocks her up, have you thought about that?! Every criminal who has anything against Sasuke will come after her and her baby!"

Tenten simply shrugged "The village and the Hyuga clan will protect her. She'll be fine".

"You almost make it sound like it's a blessing" Ino said with disgust.

"I do think it is" She insisted confidently.

"You're insane!" Ino shouted her anger getting the best of her.

"Kami Ino, why are you always so loud"

Startled by the deep manly voice, she immediately turned around to see Sasuke's tall figure standing behind her. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart sink down to her stomach "H-How…How long have you been here?" She stammered her eyes gleaming with fear.

"I just got here" He said raising a questioning brow "Are you alright?" He asked his voice not showing the smallest hint of concern.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips "I'd better go" She said running the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead before mumbling a small goodbye and disappearing into the woods.

"She was talking shit about me, wasn't she" He concluded watching her run off.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh "Kinda".

"Hn" He said not seemingly surprised or bothered by that fact "You are Hinata's closest friend" He blurted out bluntly.

She smiled looking at him from the corner of her eye "I see you did your research"

"It was either you or Kurenai" He stated "I don't feel comfortable talking to her" He admitted.

"Do you feel comfortable talking to me?" She suggested amused by his awkward attempt to start a normal conversation with her.

"Less uncomfortable" He corrected already feeling irritated with the brunette "Tell me about Hinata and Sabaku" He demanded his black orbs focused on her figure.

"My husband might kill me if he sees me talking to you, you know" She said packing up her training gear, ready to leave.

She knew he would eventually start asking questions about them, but she never guessed he would be coming to her for answers.

"I might be the one killing you if you don't talk to me" He threatened glaring at her.

"There are ways of getting what you want from people other than threatening to pull their insides out, Uchiha" She said looking back at him, clearly unhappy with his approach.

"It's the most effective way I know, it works like a charm" He said sarcastically.

"Not with me, it doesn't" She said turning her back at him again, and just when she took a step forward, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She froze and he let go of her "The wedding is in three days" He almost pleaded "I need to know".

"Alright" Dropping her bag on the floor, Tenten sat back down tapping her hand on the empty spot by her side in a gesture for him to join her "What did she tell you?" She asked to make sure she wouldn't get Hinata in trouble.

"She barely knew him" He said almost mocking his fiancé's words

Tenten giggled "That is a little bit exaggerated".

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think there was more to it, would I?" He said running a frustrated hand through his tangled hair.

"It's not like her to lie" She noted playing with the sleeves of her backpack.

"She didn't lie" He defended "I just didn't want to bring this up with her again".

He didn't consider her vague answer to be a lie, he knew she was under a lot of pressure when he first asked her about him, being alone with him in a dark room with his blood-red Sharingan glaring at her; he wouldn't blame her if she told him she didn't know him at all. He felt his heart clench at the memory of that night, he really scared and intimidated her. He didn't want to bring this subject back up with her ever since, hoping she would somehow forget that fight ever took place.

"I see" Tenten said with a small nod "Well, it all started about a year ago when the Kazekage came here for a formal visit, Hinata was assigned as his personal guard and…You can guess the rest". She said not wanting to give up too much information.

"If I guess the rest, I will go all the way to Suna and murder that motherfucker" Sasuke said trying his best to keep his bloodline from activating.

 _So you're the jealous type Uchiha…_

She rolled her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips "If I tell you the rest, you will go all the way back to Suna and murder that motherfucker anyways".

"Just talk, damn it" He snapped clenching his fist.

Tenten sighed, there was no escaping this "She caught his eye since day one, and he's had feelings for her ever since. Bought her occasional gifts, invited her to Suna once, took her out a couple of times…Everyobody knew what was going on" She paused "Well, not everyone-".

"Everyone except her" He interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Gaara being anywhere near her.

"She was shocked the day her father told her about the wedding proposal" Tenten said closing her eyes, recalling the memory very vividly.

His eyes widened in surprise "She didn't know?"

"No. He never talked to her about it" She said shaking her head "There was this noble clan leader from Suna who proposed to her first, Hiashi was about to accept, but then Gaara forced him to take back his proposal so that he could be the one marrying her".

"I bet that old man was thrilled" He spat out bitterly.

"He was ecstatic" Tenten confirmed a pained look in her eyes "He was already very happy with the progress she made as a Shinobi, but he was still convinced that she was too soft to be a leader. He thought she would be more suitable as the wife of the Kazekage than the leader of the Hyuga clan".

"What did she think about this?" He asked with both concern and curiosity.

"I…" She trailed off unsure of what to say "I really don't know" She confessed sincerely "Nobody has a clue on what's going on inside her mind for the last three months, she just looks very lost and confused all the time".

Getting more information than what he bargained for, Sasuke pulled himself up, a thousand thoughts running through his mind all at once.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god I will rip your skin off your body and pull out your organs one by one" Tenten's voice echoed in his ear, pulling him out of his own thoughts.

He smirked as he glanced back at her "I thought you said death threats aren't the way to go"

"Meh you said it worked like a charm" She teased raising her hand up in the air as she walked away in a different direction "See you at your wedding Uchiha".

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I really don't know what you guys think about this chapter so…Please let me know !** **Your opinion is very important to me !**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas do share them with me**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	11. B&W11

**Hello you!**

 **Thank you very much for your kind reviews! They made me so happy! :)**

 **I will not update my other story until I make some progress on this one (Until I get them to an even number of chapters)...Though, I might post the first chapter of my new fic soon!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How about you tell us more about your future plans, Uchiha...San" The council member spat out the last word as if it were venom, as every Hyuga around the table directed their questioning stares back to Sasuke.

They held a dinner party at his & Hinata's honor. They all despised Sasuke and hated his guts, in fact, it was almost challenging for them to keep their Byakugan from activating around him, but they couldn't let any of that show to the public eye. It had to be known in every corner in Konoha, that this was a mutual agreement, that the famous Hyuga clan was not forced to marry their heiress to the Uchiha traitor. Their image would be greatly damaged if it were to be known that Uchiha Sasuke, single-handedly compelled their entire clan to follow his plan.

Rumors were spreading, and they had to shut them up, they had to sell this idea of mutual consent to the public eye, and what better way to do it than hosting a dinner party two days from the wedding. It was very private, only Hyuga main branch members were present, Neji made the exception of course, as always. They were all well-mannered, didn't outwardly lash out at him, but every single word they said was dripping with bitterness.

"I've already answered that question" Sasuke said calmly, placing his glass back on the table.

He must've been asked about this at least five times since the evening started, and he gave away the exact same answer every single time. He was going to work on his clan's financial status, invest the ridiculous amount of money he inherited, to become even more ridiculously rich. He would also try to rebuild and renovate the abandoned properties, and take care of the lands. It was all very obvious, but he knew that this was not what they were asking him about, and that is why he enjoyed giving them that superficial answer over and over again.

"That is not what I meant" His brow twitching in annoyance "I was asking about your plans involving our...Beloved heiress" He said looking at Hinata in what one would almost describe as disgust, from the corner of his eye.

"We would have a family together, naturally" Sasuke stated taking another sip of his drink.

"Ah" The old main exclaimed "So we should expect Hiashi to become a grand-father soon, ne?" He inquired viciously.

Suppressing the urge to smirk at Hinata who almost choked on her food, as a dark blush tainted her cheeks, Sasuke simply shook his head "It's too early to talk about children".

"Correct me if I'm wrong but...Isn't that the sole reason of this marriage?" Another council member added, enjoying the look of hurt that suddenly appeared in Hinata's eyes.

"I see more to Hinata than her uterus, if that's what you're implying" It was their turn to choke on their food, he thought to himself as he felt anger slowly rising inside of him. They could go after him for as long as they wanted, they were merely entertaining him for the night, but he didn't want them directing their steely knifes at her.

Neji's lips unconsciously curved into a smirk, before he placed his hand in front of his mouth, faking a small cough to hide the pleasure he was getting from the awkward situation. It wasn't everyday you would see the Hyuga council members humiliated after all.

"Hinata has indeed proven herself to being a great Kunoichi" Hiashi intervened in an attempt to set the conversation back on the right track "I am sure she would've been a great clan leader as well".

"She will still be a great leader" Sasuke said particularly emphasizing the 'will',

"By my side" He added his threatening tone defying anyone in the room to say otherwise.

"Speaking of your clan, Uchiha-san" Neji started, finally breaking out of his silence "You never told us about your brother".

He just had to bring that up, didn't he? No one had the courage to even go near that subject all night long, but this little fucker had to bring that to the table "What about my brother?" Sasuke repeated glaring at him.

Neji crossed his arms, pushing his seat back a little "Well, have you given up your plans of avenging your clan's massacre? Or is it something you plan on going back to after you impregnate Hinata-sama?" He asked dryly, not blinking once.

All eyes were on Sasuke, not that they had left him to begin with. He could easily snap his fucking neck, put a kunai in each and every one of their hearts, or maybe just trap them all in a genjutsu? The possibilities, of ending their pathetic fucking lives in a split second and getting this masquerade all over with, were endless.

He glanced over at Hinata, who was looking down at her hands, resting on her lap. Her gentle fingers fondling with the lavender fabric of her dress, she looked distressed. He know she wanted to get the hell out of there as much as he did, if not more.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, his hard look fell back on Neji "I'm afraid I can't give away any information about Itachi" Sasuke said keeping his cool composure "It is now a classified matter, it involves the Hokage, and other Shinobi that I am not allowed to name" A triumphant smile danced on his lips "You can check with Tsunade-sama for more information if you'd like".

The room went silent.

If the Hokage was involved, who were they to doubt her better judgement? Though, on this particular matter, they all did. Because if she had known any better, as they thought, she wouldn't have let this madness happen in the first place, their heiress would be marrying the Kazekage, not the village traitor, the renounced monster, the man whose head is worth a fortune throughout the entire Shinobi world.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, small-talks were exchanged within social protocols, and no serious matters were brought up, afraid that it might get the Uchiha or the young Hyuga prodigy going for a fight, which would ruin the entire purpose of the party.

Hinata felt more at ease once the dinner was over, and she could freely roam around the room. To be stuck in one spot, while their judgemental stares fell on her alongside their dreadful comments and humiliating questions, it all made her feel almost disabled.

Some of the women though, were less harsh than their men, she would almost say they were compassionate. They congratulated her, asked her about her wedding preparation, and even complimented her on Sasuke's good looks. A small blush appeared on her cheeks at the mention of his "Insanely attractive face" and "Well-toned body", glancing at him from across the room, she blushed even harder, realizing he was staring at her the entire time.

"Since you will be renting most of your lands and properties, we were thinking some of our branch members could come live there" Hiashi suggested getting his soon to be in-law's attention back on their conversation "They are hard workers, and they would also provide safety considering all Hyuga members are remarkable Shinobi".

 _Trying to keep an eye on me, huh?_

Sasuke thought to himself, Hyuga servants to accompany his daughter, Hyuga branch members to rent his lands and properties, it would've been so much easier if he had just asked him to move into the Hyuga compound instead.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently "I don't see any problem with that. It would make Hinata feel more at home".

Hiashi nodded in satisfaction "It's a shame you won't have any family members at your wedding" His words were said so monotonously that it was hard to tell if he was mocking him, or if he was actually being sincere.

"Hinata won't have her mother there either" Sasuke noted "It must be very difficult for her as well".

At the mere mention of Hinata's mother, the Uchiha could feel the mood shift, an uncomfortable silence fell on what he considered to be the 'Big mouthed' Hyuga leaders. He couldn't decipher the look on their faces; they were all looking at him like he just committed a felony.

Without as much as a single word, Hiashi turned his back at Sasuke, and made his way out of the large reception room. Raising a questioning brow, the Uchiha looked back at the elders for some answers, but they were chatting again about a completely different subject, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened just now.

 _Weird-ass family..._

He thought, excusing himself as he followed Hiashi's steps out of the room and into the main hallway. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, knowing that it won't be long before his fiancé would come out the door to walk him out of, what he now considered to be, insane family's residency.

"You're leaving" She stated, sliding the door shut behind her.

He nodded "Breaks my heart, they all seem to love me here" He said sarcastically.

Hinata giggled as she walked him down the corridors "I honestly thought you'd leave after what? Fifteen minutes?" She teased.

"I contemplated the idea of leaving long before I even got here, believe me" He confessed, his eyes searching every wall they passed by, for at least one picture, one portrait of Hinata's mother, but there were none. And that is when it hit him that he never saw any of her pictures hanging anywhere in the Hyuga compound, not even in Hiashi's office. She was their leader's wife, shouldn't her death be honored in some sort of way?

"Are you listening to me?" She stopped abruptly when she realized he was now lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry" He murmured tossing his hands in his pockets "I mentioned your mother earlier, your father didn't seem very happy about it" He stated bluntly, closely watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat "You shouldn't have" She reprimanded, her voice lower than usual "We don't talk about her...here" She explained looking down at her bare feet.

"And why is that?" He asked intrigued by her reaction.

She smiled a fake smile, that didn't reach her eyes "It's just a very...Sad memory, for the whole clan" She started walking again, and he immediately followed, staying by her side, studying her every move and feature.

She was lying through her teeth, and he could easily tell.

"How did she die?" He insisted wearing a deep frown on his face.

"She was very sick" Hinata answered robotically, it was like she rehearsed that answer thousands of times before, he could see it in her eyes that something was seriously wrong.

Sensing how uncomfortable she was, he decided to momentarily let it go. She went through a lot of shit that night, and he didn't wanna make it any worse "Did you get the flowers?" He asked out of the blue.

Her head snapped up, clearly unprepared for the sudden change of subject "Yes, I did" She confirmed with a small nod, a pink color tainting her cheeks "Thank you very much...For going through all of that trouble".

Sasuke had the flowers she wanted delivered to her from another village, Konoha's gossip girls went crazy over it. It made more rumors spread about them being actual lovers and that the old scroll was just a fake excuse for them to get married without attracting much attention to the fact that they were secretly dating for quite some time now. After all, the mere idea of Sasuke Uchiha caring what flowers his bride wanted on their wedding, sounded absolutely absurd. Sasuke Uchiha was an emotionless blood-thirsty monster who only cared for avenging his clan.

Sasuke Uchiha did not care for lilies and tulips.

"It was no trouble at all" He stated a warm feeling rising in his chest at the sight of the sincere happy smile she was flashing him.

"It was delivered under the name Uchiha Hinata" She commented the light shade of red still tainting her cheeks.

He smirked "I see they got your name down correctly".

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **I was supposed to make this longer but it's so late right now where I live and I just thought it's best if I cut it here and update rather than keep you guys waiting, I really hope you enjoyed reading this!**

 **The wedding is one chapter away!**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas, please do share them with me!**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas do share them with me...Your reviews are my fuel, remember that :)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	12. B&W12

**Hello you!**

 **Tha** **nks to anyone who read, reviewed and added me or my story to their favorites!**

 **I** **tried to update as soon as I could, and I hope this chapter will be long enough!**

 **If there's anyone who's been following my story all the way from the start (About two years ago...Crazy, right?) do let me know!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Getting down on one knee, Sasuke's thumb brushed against the petales of the flowers placed on top of his mother's grave, they were exactly similar to the ones at the bottom of his father's tombstone, he didn't expect anyone but himself to visit them, let alone bring flowers. Truth to be told, he didn't even know what was the purpose of his visit, all he knew was that it felt like the right thing to do.

 _What the fuck am I doing here?_

He thought to himself, as he read his parent's names over and over again. People talked to their loved ones when they visited their graves, but he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth, not because he didn't have anything to say, but because there were too many things to be said, too many things he had buried way too deep now to let them escape, things that would make his collected demeanor shatter in a matter of seconds, if he dared to confess.

It would be too silly, wouldn't it? He thought, to spill your insides out to a cold lifeless stone, just because it had the name of someone you loved on it. Were they really there? Their bodies were long gone now, and so were their souls, there was nothing there but a troubling emptiness. Trying to talk to his deceased parents, was simply saying outloud and in broad daylight, the thoughts that haunted him at midnight. Mikoto would not hug his broken pieces back together, Fugaku would not simplify his issues to the point that he would feel foolish for even considering himself to be in trouble. Nothing would change, nothing at all.

 _Why bother?_

Placing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked away from their graves, and out of the Uchiha graveyards. He hasn't said a single word to his parents, he barely said his prayers before leaving, and even though he considered himself to be an idiot for even going there in the first place, and refused to admit it even to himself, it did make him feel better. Hell, he even considered going back there again some other time.

Pushing the gates of the Hyuga cemetery grounds open, he wandered around in slow steps, following the trace of a vey familiar chakra, standing still when his eyes finally landed on her. Her knees were tucked underneath her, and her hands were resting on her lap. She was wearing a white and yellow summer dress, her long silky hair covering the exposed skin on her arms, and just like he had expected, the same flowers were placed on, what he assumed was, her mother's grave.

Sure enough, she was crying.

"Arigatou" He whispered as he sat down next to her.

"I wasn't the only one to visit" Hinata said in a shaky voice "Hokage-sama and all of our teachers and comrades came to pay their respects to your parents this morning" She continued brushing her tears off her face "So did my father..." She paused for a second "Even Neji" She announced smilig softly at him.

His eyes widened in shock.

It was something he definitely did not expect to happen. The fact that everybody avoided mentionning his family in front of him, in fear of angering or upseting him, during all these years, unconsciously lead him to thinking that they were long forgotten, that the only thing they remembered was their massacre. But clearly, he was wrong. The fact that so many people that had known them, and other that had never even met them, came to pay their respects to them before his wedding, was a clear display of the true feelings, those who surrounded him, held towards his family.

"I lied" Hinata said bluntly breaking him out of his thoughts, her eyes glued on her mother's name engraved in the stone right in front of her.

"I know".

A sad look creeped on her face as she remembered the horrifying memories she held of that night, memories of _her_ tragic night "My mother was never sick, she was murdered too" She let her confession sink in for a moment before continuing "By a Hyuga".

"How?" He asked simply, seemingly unfazed by her statement.

"An old Hyuga execution technic" She explained pushing some of her hair behind her ear "Thousands of the famous all-seeing Hyuga eyes, could not see who murdered their clan's leader in her own bedroom" She said mockingly, her voice barely above a whisper, as if she was afraid she might be heard.

It was not a murder, it was an execution staged to look like a murder to protect their polished reputation.

Hinata did not explicitly say it, but Sasuke was a smart man, he could easily read into her words. It explained their bizarre behavior when he brought her up last night. They did not like being reminded of a murder they commited and never plead guilty for, and Hiashi would defnitely _hate_ being reminded of whatever crime his wife commited, and the ruthless punishement he had to inflict on her.

"Do you know why he wanted me to marry the Kazekage so bad?" She said not waiting for an answer "He wanted me out of his sight and away from the clan. He said I reminded him too much of her, in both looks and character" A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

He instinctivly reached out for her hand, squeezing it lightly "Then your mother must've been a beautiful woman" He whispered softly.

"She was" She confirmed with teary eyes, too engulfed in her grief to feel intimidated by his comforting gesture.

Suddenly she flinched looking up at him, as if she had just realized something "Gomen nasai" She said placing her free hand on top of his "I know my pain is nothing compared to yours".

He shook his head in disagreement "Pain is an individual experience" He stated looking deep into her eyes "It can't be measured, numbered or compared. No matter how close you are to someone else, you can never really tell how much they're hurting, therefore, you should never undermine somebody else's feelings...Even your own" He said as he stood up, pulling her with him in the process.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at his face.

He's been through hell.

He was _still_ going through hell.

He might never find peace for all she knew. He lost every single member of his family, saw them all murdered in cold blood, witnessed his own brother taking his parent's lives without any regret, and while every child in Konoha was fuelled by innocence, he was driven by revenge. While every child in Konoha wanted to be strong to protect their loved ones, he wanted to be invincible to avenge their death, because he had no one left to protect but himself. He was one of the youngest missing nin, branded with a cursed mark, lived for years under Orochimaru's twisted mind's controle, in one of the craziest villages in the Shinobi world.

Yet, there he was telling her the pain she felt...Mattered.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Is that why you're looking at me like that?" He teased in an attempt to lighten up the mood "I mean, I don't mind but is it appropriate? Being in a cemetery and all?".

Her face instantly turned a deep shade of red as he pulled her closer to him "Y-You're unbelievable" She stammered before playfully punching his chest, taking few steps ahead of him as she walked away.

He smirked watching her hair swaying against her back from behind "Your wedding is in 24 hours, you should be in a happy place, not surrounded by the dead".

"This is a happy a place, what are you talking about?" She commented jokingly as she glanced back at him.

He chuckled "Oh yeah? I would've held our wedding here if I knew you had a thing for cemeteries".

"I'd be too afraid Neji would bury you somewhere" She said stepping aside to let him out before closing the gate.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You're overestimating your cousin".

"And you" She pointed her index finger at him "Should be more careful around him".

"Spar with me" He demanded completly out of the blue.

She faked a gasp, taking few steps behind "Never" She said with a giggle.

"Hn. You know you eventually will" He said with a smirk before turning his back at her "See you tomorrow...wife" He teased as he walked away, fully sure that he left her blushing behind.

His walk back to his estate was rather quiet, he wasn't walking down crowded roads for anything eventful to happen anyway, but the closer he got to his front door, the clearer he could see it.

A pink-haired woman sitting on his doorstep.

She was looking down at her feet, and when her eyes met his, she immediatly stoop up and he could see that her eyes were popping red and her face and neck were soaked in tears.

"Sakura?" He called out "Is everything okay?" He asked raising a brow.

"Call off the wedding" She blurted out, finally getting it off her chest "You shouldn't be with her, you should be with me, this is a big mistake Sasuke, you shouldn't do this, you and I, we were always meant to be, nobody knows you like I do, I-" She gasped when her hysterical outburst was interrupted by him grabbing both of her cheeks with one hand, slightly openning her mouth to smell her breath.

"You're not even drunk" He stated in disblief as he let her go "Naruto's shopping for engagement rings, what the fuck is wrong with you?".

She shook her head "I should've waited for you Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I thought...I..." Her mind was clouded, there were too many thoughts rushing through her head all at once "But it's not too late, we could fix this, we could be together, I love you Sasuke, I-" Her messy confession was interrupted one more time, except this time it was his hand striking her face that shut her up.

He slapped her.

Sasuke slapped her.

"Go home Sakura" He said angrily as he pushed her out of his way.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **This chapter is nothing like I had imagined it in my mind...But I think it turned out okay :)**

 **The wedding will be in the next chapter, I will update it on the week end, with my other story...I will also be posting chapter one of my new story!**

 **Let me know if you have any requests!**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas, please do share them with me!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


	13. B&W13

**Hello you!**

 **Character's thoughts are in** _italic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (DUH).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _I can't do this..._

 _I can't do this..._

 _I can't do this..._

Hinata repeated over and over again, sitting in front of her bathroom's counter, staring at her reflection in the lagre glass mirror. Every dark thought she's been running from for the last couple of weeks, finaly caught up to her & there was nowhere to hide now. No mission to run to, no paper work to dive into, no big flower shops to escape to, and no sleeping pills to knock her out of her reality. Nothing but a wedding dress & an altar waiting ahead of her & God knows how desperate she felt at that moment.

She was marrying Sasuke Uchiha.

Saying this out loud, was enough to break the calm facade she's been keeping for quite sometime now. It wasn't him as a person that scared her, she talked to him, felt somewhat comfortable around him, she even teased and joked with him, it was the idea of him that made her lose it.

The avenger,

The last Uchiha,

The village traitor,

The man who's done atrocities that no words can describe, the man who's only goal in life was to avenge his family's massacre, the man who's thirst could only be satiated with blood, the man who always got exactly what he wanted & sadly, to her dismay...He wanted her.

He wanted her to revive his clan.

She was only a tool.

Hinata was losing control and there was nothing she could do about it, the twisted thoughts in her mind were taking over her and she could feel pure panic running through her. She didn't even realize when or how did she reach her breaking point. Everything was fine early in the morning, she was feeling almost what you would describe as "Happy" to see that all of her wedding preperations were done exactly as she had imagined, but once she got back to her room, she could sense fear and anxiety slowly creeping up on her. Maybe it was the way her maids, friends and sister surrounded her that suffocated her, maybe it was the way they talked about Hanabi moving into her room, maybe it was the way they suggested drugging Neji during their vows, maybe it was the way they described the emptiness she would leave behind in the Hyuga estate...She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she wanted them to step outside her room, because she needed a moment.

That moment lasted more than it should've.

Half an hour, and still counting.

Two hours left before the wedding, and she had no intention of leaving her room anytime soon. But isn't this what she wanted? To stay in her village, to stay close to her family and friends? To keep her ANBU position? To not be forced to some other insane noble clan such as her own? Reminding herself of the reasons that made her accept this arrangement without complaint in the first place, was unfortunatly not helping her calm down her nerves at all. She was in a nightmare and there was no escape, there was nothing she could do now without sending her clan and the entire village in frenzy. There was no way out.

"You're hyperventilating"

Startled by the familiar manly voice echoing out of the blue in her bathroom, she immediatly stood up, sliding her hand across the counter and dropping everything that was on it in the process.

"Gomen nasai" She apologized to no one in particular, before looking back at him in horror. Her eyes were wide open and her hands were slightly shaking, while her husband-to-be leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, clearly satisfied by her reaction.

"Ano Hinata-sama, is everything alright?" One of the maid exclaimed with a small knock on her bedroom door.

"H-Hai!" Hinata yelled back immediately.

"You made quite a mess, maybe you should let them in to clean this up" He suggested casually looking down at her belongings laying on the floor.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered out, holding on tightly to the end of the counter, not trusting her own legs to support her.

He shrugged "Just making sure I'm not gonna be left at the altar" He said mockingly before pointing his finger to the door "I mean, there's still a clear way out of the balcony if you're interested".

Her heart was racing, all of her body was shaking, her lips were trembling, it took her thirty seconds of thinking to form any coherent sentence, her eyes would either blink insanely on their own, or stare infinitly into the distance until they dried out and her breathing was anything but steady even when she tried her best to take deep slow breaths. Truth to be told, she had no control what's so ever over her body and yet there he was, in that infamously cool demeanor of his, making jokes.

Was he trying to sympathize with her? Or did he really know what was going through her head? Could he read her mind? Is that a thing the Sharingan could do? Was he angry at her? She was doing it again. Overthinking and overanalyzing and going into details that frankly, didn't matter that much right now. But she couldn't help it. Nothing in her body and spirit was functioning the way it was supposed to.

He raised a brow "You're staring right at me, yet I feel completely transparent".

Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, she realized she's been absent-mindedly gazing at him for the last couple of minutes "You shouldn't be here" She gulped "It's bad luck".

"How unlucky could you possibly get?" He wondered, his words coming out harsher than he had intended for them to.

Her shoulders dropped, clearly his words just hit home, but she couldn't let him see that. Even though she knew he could sense her insecurities, she couldn't show that broken down side of her now, she couldn't let him know she was reluctant about marrying him hours before their wedding, she couldn't let him see that what everybody's been saying for the last month, finaly got to her head.

Taking a deep breath, she got down on her knees, picking up a small bottle of perfume "Some would consider me to be the luckiest woman in the Shinobi world" Hinata said carefully structuring her thoughts before letting her words out. She wasn't lying; most women were extremely envious of her. In fact, she's been tolerating their bitter comments and remarks ever since the news of their marriage got out, she knew they would literally kill to be in her spot right now.

"Any woman with the smallest bit of common sense in her, would be heartbroken over you".

She could feel her tears rushing back up, and it was taking her every bit of strength left in her, if there was any left at all, to push it down, and she couldn't understand the motive behind his, what would definitely qualify as, psychotic behavior. Was he enjoying this? Or did he change his mind? Did he not want to marry her and is now trying to push her to her limit so she would call off the wedding? No. That was a very cowardly thing to do, and Sasuke Uchiha was not a coward.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, putting the perfume back down on the floor.

Kneeling down in front of her, he put his finger under her chin, pulling her head up to take a better look at her, and he could easily tell...She was a mess. He was wondering how long it would take for her to break down; he was genuinely surprised that it didn't happen earlier. He was even more surprised that to this very second she was refusing to appear weak and helpless in front of him. She was still trying to look like she was in control, even when it was so clear that she had lost it all.

"You're little but fierce Hyuga" Her eyes widened for a split second, and just when she opened her mouth to respond, he moved his finger to her lips, silencing her "You'll be okay" He said with a small smile, before flicking her forehead and standing back up.

She blinked.

He flicked her forehead, and then simply left.

Hinata sat there frozen on the floor, dumb-founded at what just happened. Did she just have a daydream? Was it all in her head? It can't be. The soft breeze coming through her balcony door was the proof she needed to know for sure that she didn't imagine it at all; his lingering scent around the room was enough proof as well. Letting out the breath she was holding, she reached out for her chair, pulling herself up. She couldn't do this to him, she couldn't do this to her family and she couldn't do this to herself.

She made her decision and now she has to take responsibly for it.

This was not the moment to have a mental break down, this was not the moment to be consumed by her doubts, and this was definitely not the moment to question what she, weeks ago, deemed to be reasonable thinking.

She smiled softly, touching her forehead.

It was like that little flick, brought her feet back on the floor.

Picking up the key to her bedroom, she unlocked her door, finally digging up the courage to face the questioning looks of her loved ones. It was funny in a way, how they all had the exact same worried look plastered all over their faces; they were all seated on the floor, anxious yet bored out of their brains at the same time. They silently stepped inside her room, no questions asked. Her maids rushed to the bathroom clearing up the mess, while Hinata quietly sat on her bed, looking at her wedding kimono.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ino asked gently rubbing her arm.

"Hai" Hinata said flashing her a smile.

"Smells nice in your bathroom...Onee-chan"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX** **x**

 **Thank you for reading until the end!**

 **This was supposed to be the entire wedding chapter but since it's late over here and I've kept you waiting for ages now, I'll just post this today and finish the rest tomorrow!**

 **Let me know if you have any requests!**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas, please do share them with me!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **xXBlackBeauty24Xx**


End file.
